Trust Pack
by Jrik23
Summary: Gohan has a problem. Videl is the problem. Videl is unfortunately the solution as well. Can Gohan sort out his feelings for Videl with her thoughts running through his head?
1. Videl's Mistake

All I wanted was to save my childhood friend from the clutches of a money making mastermind. I never once considered what happened as an actual worst case scenario. I guess this is what happens when you place two species together where both are ignorant to each other's customs or practices. Even the 'great' prince of all Sayains could not fully understand the consequences. Vegeta was 10 when his planet was blown up so it is understandable that he would not have been taught, hell humans still argue that a fifth grader is too young to be taught sex education. So without proper understanding of Sayain courting behavior, not to mention human courting behavior, I placed myself in several situations where I would have to interact with a certain individual of the opposite sex, namely Videl Satan.

"Sayiaman! I knew you were a thief all along! Now you show your true colors!" Videl yelled this while I was busy trying to avoid her kicks and punches. I never really understood why she couldn't see what was really happening.

Before I had a chance to retort to her comment, in the corner of my eye I see Toby being carried off by the circus mastermind. I quickly phase behind the circus master and grabbed Toby. I was distracted, boy would that haunt me.

Behind, Videl was preparing to pounce on my back. I don't really know for a fact what she was thinking but if I had to guess I would have to say it went along these lines, _I got you now Sayiaman! Just a little further…Now! Shit! I didn't really think this through! _Yeah she is on my back at this point I am trying to get her off of me without hurting her. In retrospect I should have just thrown her off of me. You know the saying hind sight is 20/20. While I was thinking of a way to get her off of me she was thinking of the exact opposite. I guess in a moment of shear panic on her part she did what would be known as a WTF moment.

Videl, about to be thrown off tried to hold on tighter. She decided that her teeth would be the best way to ensure a better hold on me. I am guessing her thoughts were along these lines, _Damn it! Would you just stop moving! Ok, you asked for it. _She opened her mouth wide and bit down on the base of my neck. The pain I felt was enough to kill an elephant, and enough pleasure to ensure I would ever need sex again. She bit down for about 10 seconds till she drew blood and I assumed she freaked out because she abruptly jumped off of me. I could be wrong because Toby's parents decided at that moment to come. They picked up Toby and left without further incident.

I on the other hand was being assaulted by a series of massive headaches. Migraines would do little justice to describe the pain I was feeling. Gone was the euphoric feeling of the bite. Now all that remained was intense pain in my spine and in my head. This lasted for about 3 minutes. I guess Videl in the mean time was putting together all the pieces of the puzzle and determined that I was not a criminal. How nice of her…She came over to me and I am assuming that she apologized for assaulting me with her mouth. She placed a hand on my shoulder and in an instant my pain went away.

Don't get me wrong I had the hots for Videl from the moment that I saw she could kick ass. But the outcome of that day was not what I wanted. I arrived home and quickly and went to bed. Yes, my mom yelled at me and told me to study, but what else is new? That happens every day. The next day at school is when the fun really started and where my story actually starts.


	2. Gohan's Problem

I woke up late for school. This is a big surprise because I could defeat powerful monsters enter college when I was 6, but I can't set an alarm for the life of me. Well I get to school about 10 minutes late apologize to the teacher and sit at my desk next to Erasa. Things got really interesting from then on. _Man, Gohan has been late for school almost every day. Something is seriously wrong with him. _I looked up at Videl, I knew it was her talking. I know that voice from anywhere. I look into her eyes and she did the same. That was when I realized she wasn't talking to me. _Why is he looking at me like that? I guess I will add that to my ever growing list of questions for one Gohan Son. I will give him to the count of 3 to turn around…1…2…_She never once opened her mouth.

I am assuming my face visibly paled, Erasa with a look of concern asked me if I was feeling alright. I was reading Videl's mind. Not everyone's just Videl's. She thought a lot too. Some of her thoughts over lapped and I was unable to understand what she was thinking. What happened next caught me completely off guard. I looked over towards Videl and noticed that she was staring into space, completely forgetting the threat she mentally aimed towards me. I closed my eyes for a second and was assaulted with images, it only took a second to realize what they were. I was receiving her daydream.

This day dream was about me! I couldn't believe it, it was as if she was bipolar I her mind, one second she wanted to kick my ass the next she wanted all her questions answered then yet another second she is imagining the following, she was day dreaming about the two of us holding hands and flying through the air. We were laughing and having a great time. Videl slowed down and cupped my face in her hand and was about to kiss me when the teacher slapped my desk and took us both out of Videl's Daydream.

I glanced at Videl who was now as red as a tomato. I knew I was the same way. _Get a grip Videl. You are not supposed to have these feelings, they only get in the way. Let alone about Gohan of all people…what is wrong with me. _I was slowly starting to understand who Videl was, at least so I thought. I didn't really like how I was finding this all out though. I needed to talk to Bulma and Vegeta and ask them for help. I wanted to understand what was happening to me.

The day progressed normally from there. The only thoughts she got were revolved around class work and how annoying or boring the class was at the time. I left in a hurry and quickly flew over to CC for an exam. I explained what was happening to me, the conversation went sort of like this:

"Bulma, I need help." Bulma turned around and looked at me.

"What is it kid? Did the watch break?" I thought for a moment the best way to explain the situation and found none, so I just came out with it.

"I can read Videl Satan's thoughts. All of her thoughts and I can see her day dreams." Bulma took a good 5 minutes to recover. At first she looked at me like I had a second head then she broke down laughing.

"That was a good one kid! I have not laughed that hard in a long time." To say she didn't believe me was an understatement. I tried to bring her out of her hysterics for about 10 minutes.

"Bulma it is not a joke, I went to class and she was talking without her mouth moving. More accurately she was thinking. She was talking to herself. Do you understand?" Bulma stopped laughing she looked at me skeptically. She seemed to be studying me, it was a little uncomfortable. I felt like a lab rat under a microscope.

"You're serious? You can read minds?" I started thinking that for a genius she sure was slow. Come to think about it she started to look a little nervous…

"No, I can only read Videl's mind." Bulma's face relaxed in relief then she smiled and got a mischievous look on her face.

"Your mom is going to love to hear about this." I stared in horror as Bulma picked up the phone. I quickly grabbed the phone from her and yelled.

"Bulma! The last thing I need is for you and my mom to think that I have a girlfriend and my mom start harassing me about grandkids." My mom has always had a knack to get into every detail of my nonexistent love life. I had a suspicion the only reason she wanted me to go to school was to find a girlfriend. The education part was just a bonus.

"I came here for help, I want it to stop." She looked at me like I was stupid. That look was a slap in the face. Bulma gave that look to Vegeta every time he demanded food from his woman. I was not stupid, maybe a little naïve but definitely not stupid.

"You have the ability to read a girl's mind and give her exactly what she wants and you want it to stop? If your mom ever found out that you were able to read a girl's mind and demanded that it would stop she would believe that you were gay." After that like I smiled sheepishly and then kind of felt stupid, she was right…

My sheepishness ended and was suddenly very angry and wanted to explode. I didn't really understand. That is until I heard her thoughts. _Gees, why can't dad understand that I am an adult and can go out with whomever I want. All he does all day is watch those stupid videos. I want to kick someone's ass! _Images of her kicking her father's ass were assaulting my mind. It would have been entertaining if it wasn't so disturbing. 

"God, now I can hear her thoughts while she is at home." Bulma turned around. I guess that caught her attention.

"Wow, I didn't think it was that bad. I assumed you could only read her mind if you were in the same room. I can see how this can get pretty annoying."

Bulma had then finally agreed to run some tests and promised to ask Vegeta if he knew anything about this. I left for home, on the way I started thinking about what reading Videl's mind could mean for our potential relationship. This was an opportunity that I could not ignore.


	3. Trust Pack

School the following day went by smoothly not only was it was easier for me to ignore Videl's thoughts, but when there was something of interest I easily caught on. There was one part of the day that did stand out though, gym class. I was late once again for school, and like an idiot, forgot my uniform. My only option was to borrow one from another student. Sharpner was the only student willing to allow me a set of his own; he apparently had the idea of embarrassing me. He wore regularly form fitting shirts and shorts that show off his many muscles. Let's just say that he was a little jealous of my form fitting into his uniform.

I left the locker room and entered the gym. I had not even spotted Videl yet but I knew she had spotted me. _Holy shit! Gohan what else have you been hiding. _I was then bombarded by pretty vivid images of Videl and myself in various positions. I finally spotted Videl next to Erasa, I waved and walked over. _Get a grip Videl! So he's hot, so what. _I watched as she looking me up and down and smirked._ Gohan you are so going to be mine…_Videl's last thought both excited and scared me. It seemed that Videl has the same idea I had and with a little effort Videl and I could be on our way to starting a real relationship. This scared me because I was not really used to this sort of thought coming from a woman.

After school I once again found myself at CC. Bulma was ready and waiting. She didn't have any good news. She claimed she went over some blood samples and found an enzyme that is foreign to both Sayains and Humans. She said that this enzyme was using my ki and forming brain pathways. She said that this maybe what is causing the enhanced mental abilities. I really didn't understand what she was saying but I nodded and allowed her to continue her technobable.

"Kid come here." Bulma pointed to a chair and asked me to sit down. She turned me around so that my back faced her and pulled down my shirt. She gasped and placed my shirt back. "Vegeta asked me to look for a bit mark, I thought I would humor him. I am glad I did." The story went sort of like this:

"I thought Vegeta was joking. Videl gave this to you?" I turned around to face her and rubbed my bite mark.

"Yeah she did, she jumped on my back while I was trying to save Toby and she bit me so that she could grab me better." Bulma sat down hard on the lab chair.

"Vegeta told me once about Nappa and how he was the closest he had to a father growing up. During one of the sparing sessions Vegeta jumped on Nappa's back and put him in a choke hold. Vegeta noticed a bite mark and in the distraction was thrown off. Vegeta said that he inquired to the reason for the mark and Nappa said that is was a trust pack."

"A trust pack? What is that?"

"A trust pack, Vegeta said, is a bond that forces both parties to stay loyal. Nappa explained that Sayain culture once required two bonded individuals to form a trust pack to ensure the bond would last. The trust pack eventually became obsolete when couples learned to block each other's thoughts. Nappa got his due to his partner not trusting him."

I started to get hope that this was removable or at least able to block it. "So how do I repress it or remove it completely?" Bulma looked down at the floor and then into my eyes.

"It is permanent. Also you can't repress it. If Videl was aware of the fact she was sending you her thoughts then she would be able to, with training, control what was sent. Unfortunately your trust pack is incomplete and unless you tell her and complete it then you will have to listen to all of her thoughts till one of you dies."

I thought about what her word, and what they meant for my future. I got an odd feeling when she finished, almost like a premonition. I needed to ask if there was anything else I needed to know about this 'trust pack' I just didn't know how to ask. Neither of us said anything for awhile, I was still contemplating what I was going to do. Bulma was staring with interest with the same thoughts. She then spoke once again.

"I am sorry. To put it bluntly, you seem to have no choice now on whom you are going to be with. With science it is easy to explain what love is. You have chemical changes in your body when you interact with the one you love. What this trust pack also does is ensure that you will never have those same chemical reactions to anyone else. I pray that she is the one for you Gohan."


	4. I Fly

I was hit hard. Sure I was attracted to Videl and she was to me. But the idea of having no other choice with any other woman was disheartening. I couldn't do to Videl what she unconsciously did to me. I wanted to tell her what she did to me. I wanted to let her know so that it would be easier on the both of us. I wanted a really relationship with Videl, this could not happen if it was influenced by me telling the truth. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me. I didn't want her to feel she had to be with me to make amends for what she did. I wanted her to be with me because she loved me. So I decided I would not tell her right away. I would allow her to fall in love with me naturally, with the help of reading her mind of course.

I had to be honest with Videl. I was so afraid that if she found out about my powers she would think less of me. I really didn't have a relationship with Videl, to make matters worse I was getting the feeling her real interest revolved around me being a mystery to solve. I entered the school and Videl's sole interest in me from the start was to find out my 'secrets'. This was even before she even suspected that I had something to hide. I was a terrible liar. I believe that was part of the problem. A simple question like, 'How do you get home,' was met with ums, and ahs, I couldn't think of a good lie on the spot. I had to ask her what she would do with the knowledge of Sayiaman's Identity.

I was determined to approach her. I decided to do so after school. I waited for her at her lockers. _Oh shit, it's Gohan. Please don't freak out. God, what was I thinking when I said he would be mine. Quick say something. Anything, just get him to leave. _That was discouraging to say the least. Here I thought it would be easier due to her apparent physical attraction for me, boy was I wrong.

"Videl I know I am the last person you wanted to see right now but I have to talk to you. I promise to answer any question within reason." Videl glared at me in disbelief. _What is his game? Ok I will bite._

"Anything within reason you say?" I started to get a little worried before I strengthened my resolve. Swallowing hard I replied.

"Within reason, Yes." Step one was complete. Videl would now ask questions I would ask some of my own. I was not expecting her next thought. _I swear if you lie to me Gohan I will destroy you…_

"What are you hiding? Why are you always being caught in a lie?" _You always have, 'I have a secret' plastered on your face. It is killing me to know why. _She couldn't have been more general with her question. I think it would have been easier if she asked for my life story. Confused and eager for her to narrow her question I said, "Videl, you are going to have to be more specific than that. I don't really remember instances to which you are referring. Give me an example maybe."

This got her really angry. _He is dodging! That's it I am going to kill him. _She assumed that I kept a written record of all events that transpired between us where I must have been lying. I waved my hands in defense regarding her thoughts as spoken words, luckily she didn't catch on. "Gohan…You are really trying my patience."

She lowered her head onto the palm of her hand and stared off deep in thought, _Erasa claims he asks to go to the bathroom when I leave on a police call. That's what I will ask._ "Where do you go when you say you are going to the bathroom?"

I really didn't think that she would immediately ask this question not until I would ask about her and Sayiaman. I had to delay this line of questioning, at least for the time being. Before I was able to really think of a reply I was interrupted by Videl's thoughts.

_Why is he taking so long? I knew it…He is thinking of a lie! I swear if he starts out with a lie I am going to kick him in the nuts! _I started to get pains in my lower region at the thought of it. I sighed.

"I want to answer that question, but not at this time. I promise to get back to it though." This seemed to satisfy her somewhat. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, as long as you answer it. Let's start with something simple then. How do you get to school? You said that you lived in the mountains, the nearest ones are over 500 miles away. So how do you get here?" I couldn't use the same excuse again to delay the answer so I decided on a half truth. It wasn't a lie really I just stopped after I got the outfit from Bulma.

"I fly."


	5. Jubilation

I don't think that she really believed me she bombarded me with questions.

"What do you mean you fly? You have a Jet Copter? There is no way you can afford that! Even if you could it would still take around 3 hours to get to school and get home. So how do you fly?"

I was getting a little dizzy and my chest was starting to get bruised due to her poking with her finger. I don't know what it is about women and letting your guard down, it is like this with my mother too. I can take massive ki blasts to the head and have no mark to show for, but I get one hit on the head from my mother's kitchen utensils and I am nursing a huge lump.

"I use a nimbus cloud." She didn't like this reason and poked me even harder in the chest. She stopped, _Ok Gohan, you asked for it. That's BS number 1. _

I quickly paled and in a desperate act of self preservation I called to nimbus. My booming voice startled Videl and she lost her balance in an attempted kick she fell straight on her back. I figured that seeing nimbus was the least of my worries and the easiest object to swallow.

Videl was about to yell at me for startling her when her train of thought was interrupted by a yellow cloud descending what seemed out of nowhere and stopping in front of Videl and myself. I can tell by her thoughts she was awestruck.

_Wow, a flying cloud…_she visibly eye rolled. _God Videl of course it is a flying cloud. _She came out of her revere when she looked at my face and saw me smiling at her. She frowned at me then glared.

"Are you expecting me to believe that you ride this cloud to school and back? What do you take me for a fool?" I was dumbfounded, the proof was in front of her and she was still skeptical. I understood she was playing me, she only wanted a ride. She only had to ask, but I guess that was her way.

"If you wanted a ride you only needed to ask, I have to warn you though only one with a pure heart can ride the nimbus cloud." I was really hoping that she was able to ride it. Deep down I knew she would not fall through.

_What is he talking about? Can I really fly this thing? What if I am not pure of heart? I don't think I can take that sort of revelation. _She looked at me almost pleading. She needed my reassurance. So I gave it to her.

"Videl, I believe that you have the purest heart in this city. If anyone could ride nimbus it is you." She smiled at me and found the nerve. I only hoped that I was right. I was preparing myself for a screaming match if she did fall through nimbus.

She jumped into the air without any more delay and fell comfortably on the cloud. She was ecstatic. Her smile lit up her face and angels from heaven were jealous. This one true smile I witnessed from Videl was heart melting. She looked in my direction, "Gohan are you coming or what? I want a ride so hurry up!"

I got the point, I walked up to the cloud and climbed on in front of Videl. Videl obviously didn't like the idea of me in front of her. "Hey what the hell Gohan, I want to be in front." _This had better be good if he wants to be presentable for class yearbook pictures. _I had to explain before she punched me in the face.

"Videl nimbus only takes orders from its master; also I have to be in front so that you have something to hold on to. The nimbus will not pay attention if you fall off but will if I do." Videl sighed in defeat and nodded approval. We took off and headed towards my home. I think that it was a default location chosen by nimbus, because I don't remember ever saying where I wanted to go. Videl let her thoughts wonder in jubilation.


	6. The Truth is Better Than Pain

_Wow it is so beautiful out here…I wonder where Gohan got this cloud from…Gohan is so warm…I don't want this to end. _My face was on fire, I was really glad that I was in front of her. She was holding me contently and I could tell she was smiling into my back.

Too soon after her last thought we arrived near my home. Disappointed I jumped off the cloud and motioned for Videl to follow. Videl looked at her watch in disbelief. "It has only been 20 minutes!! Are you telling me that the nimbus cloud can go over 1000 miles an hour?!" I thought it out, I guess she was right, I never thought about the speed of nimbus or my own speed before.

This was my time to ask. Videl had gotten her answer and I would get mine. "Videl I have been meaning to ask you…" She walked over to me and we both sat on nimbus.

"What is it." _I hope he doesn't ask me to go home so soon. _I was caught off guard by her thoughts. It was giving me courage to continue so that was one redeeming feature to this situation.

"Do you hate Sayiaman?" To say she was confused would be an understatement. _Where did that question come from? Now that I think about it I don't know how I feel about him…I guess I am just jealous that he can do all those things. My dad claims they are tricks…HA! Yeah right. What do I say to Gohan? _

"No I don't hate him…I just…I just wish he was not…" _I have worked too hard to make a name for myself that is not in the shadow of my father. _"…Not…I don't hate him." I wanted to surprise Videl, this was a chance to use her thoughts to my advantage.

"I think I understand Videl." She looked at me with anticipation, she wanted me to continue. "You don't want to be pushed into Sayiaman's shadow." Her eyes went wide, "How did you…"

I shook my head and continued, "I understand, I am in my father's shadow as well. I strive everyday to be known to my family and friends as Gohan and not Goku's son." This really got Videl's attention. She really did start to feel a kin ship with me that day. I felt I had to continue. I needed more justification from her before spilling.

"Why do you want to find out who Sayiaman really is? Do you want to expose him?" This question didn't invoke the same thoughts as the previous question, she seemed to know exactly what to say as if she had thought this one question in her mind before.

"At first I wanted to show that he was a fake, a trickster like my father had claimed the others were at the Cell games. When I was on the bus and was saved by Sayiaman that reason changed, I wanted to know how a fool who does stupid poses could possibly be strong enough to pick up a bus not to mention fly." She paused for a second. _But not anymore, I have a better reason to find his identity…_

"Let me ask you a question? If someone saved your life twice, wouldn't you want to find out who he or she really is to thank them and not the mask? That is why I want to know who Sayiaman is, I want to…no…I need to thank him. I…" _I feel like while I am saving all the others in this city this one man is saving me. Like a guardian angel…_

I was left speechless. She didn't really say it, but she thought it. She really thought of Sayiaman as a guardian angel, a guardian angel with stupid poses, but one none the less. If she had told me I wouldn't be sure if she was lying or not, but you don't lie to yourself unless you are insane. I knew what to ask next but I needed a substitute for myself in this question. I needed a person Videl knew and talked to almost as much as myself and possibly had treated about the same. I smiled as I thought of the perfect person.

Mark, he was perfect. Videl and him talked during lab, well they had to they were partners. They would talk about other stuff as well and Mark said he loved martial arts. It was so perfect. "What would you do if you found out the identity of Sayiaman and it turned out to be Mark from school?"

_Mark? The bookworm, the guy who loves martial arts but has massive asthma? HA! _I couldn't believe that I was being laughed at. "What, I know he has asthma but this is only a 'what if' scenario. What if Mark was faking having asthma as a cover?" I had her, I could practically see the wheels in her head spinning.

_Gees, what would I do? _"I would confront him and get him to admit it. I don't know from there. I would have a ton of questions for him. I would also want to learn how to fly." _I don't know what else I would do. I really would be too surprised, I would just be glad it was not a friend of mine keeping secrets from me. _

Was I Videl's friend? She really doesn't say anything nice to me. She seems to only interrogate me on a daily basis. I don't think that is friendship. I needed to know what she thought of me. "Why do you want to find out about my so called secrets? Can't people have secrets?"

I couldn't believe it. Videl blushed at the question. The city hero, blushed. This girl scowls and glares at me at every opportunity but when asked why she blushes. Man, I was so confused. _I hate secrets…_"You were interesting Gohan. You are a walking enigma. Everything about you screams mystery. I work for the police and I needed to know who you were or are, to solve a puzzle." _I liked that you saw me for me and not as the savior's daughter, I wanted that sort of friend…_

That is where my questioning ended. She realized that I had been the one to ask the questions. She shot up and placed her hands on her hips and glared. "Ok Gohan. I have answered your questions. Now you will answer mine. Where do you go when I get called to help the police. If you lie to me I swear I will beat you till your grandkids feel the pain." The deathly tone she spoke told me she meant every word. It was the moment of truth.


	7. Stupid Frog

It is said that it is not what you say but how you say it. I don't really believe that at all. What you say has a deeper impact on how you say it. Your implied meaning is not always understood and can create a disaster. Wanting Videl to put the pieces together herself with implied means was my approach to her finding out one of my secrets. I didn't really think about how much she had already convinced herself of my innocence. That was my mistake. I didn't take the time needed, but could you really blame me I was being assaulted by her thoughts…

"I was following you." Her glare turned to confusion, then anger. "Following me, what are you a pervert?! Am I some peep show for you to leer over?!" I couldn't believe it I had started to tell her the truth in the hope that she would start to get to the realization and she starts to think that I am Roshi. I was mad. I didn't like being called a pervert when not even asked to clarify, but again this was Videl I am talking about. Quick actions and even quicker decisions are what make her a good fighter.

"Videl!! I didn't want for you to get hurt I wanted to protect you!" I blurted this out before I realized what I was saying. I waited for her reaction. I wanted her to put the pieces together, that way she couldn't think that I was making it all up just to get attention from her. If she figures it out on her own and puts the pieces together then she can accredit her discovery to her own instincts, allowing the mystery to be solved on her own.

"Protect me? How was bookworm nerd like you going to help me fight criminals? You got smashed in the face by a speeding motorist and flew back 10 feet." The look of incredulity was heart breaking. She looked down at me in this sense, I was not a fighter in her book. I needed to tell her, now, who I was or I would lose her. She would forever brand me a pervert.

_God, I can't believe I was falling for this idiot! What a loser…_She turned to leave and started to dig in her pocket for her Jet Copter. My heart was breaking, I felt like my heart was being torn in half. I couldn't think of a response that would insure she stayed and allowed me to continue. I was losing her with every second I delayed. I decided to say anything that would make her stay, I was just going to admit to it. That would insure she stayed behind. That would make sure she didn't leave me there alone. I was so desperate that I had even decided that I would fly over to stop her leaving.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words were coming out. That's when I looked down I realized what was happening. I looked back up at Videl, she had turned around to berate me once again. The look of horror written on her face told a terrifying story. Pierced through my back and protruding through my chest was a sword. The sharp edge was a curiosity more than anything. I didn't even feel it enter until I tried to speak. The blood stained surface of the blade told a story, one of eventual death. My breathing became heavy as I strained to break free of the cold steels hold. My attempt to remove myself from the blade was answered by the slow turning of the blade. If I was able to scream it would have declared to the world of the extreme pain inflicted.

"Monkey boy let his guard down with his little girlfriend." The man brought his face to my shoulder while speaking. I knew this voice. I had been able to recognize this voice since I was five. Monkey boy? He would never say that. "Vegeta?" No it couldn't be. I searched for this man's Ki and was caught off guard by what I felt. "Ginyu…you stupid frog."

I looked back toward Videl, I could clearly see tears streaming down her face as they mimicked the blood rushing out of my chest. She reacted slowly. She took one step towards me, and it spoke of her intention to confront my attacker. She looked up at Ginyu with fire in her eyes as she clenched her fists ready to strike. I couldn't let anything happen to Videl. I needed to protect her. Even without proper control of Vegeta's body Videl was still no match for him. He would dispose of her without a second thought. I had no alternative, I gathered most of my remaining strength and spoke to Videl, "Run…please…run." Videl stopped in her tracks as my words brought her out of her rage. My plea for her to leave didn't convince her to run but it did stop her attack. I hoped that was enough, I was losing conciseness and soon would succumb to mortality.

I was no longer able to stand on my feet, Ginyu noticed the added weight to the sword and pulled it out of my back and spoke again, "one down, six more to go." My mind was racing, one down, six more to go? When we finally confronted Ginyu there were only four of us, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta and I. Realization of what he meant was more terrifying than revenge. He meant the dragon balls. Unable to turn around I felt for his ki and noticed it leaving the area. I mentally sighed when I realized he felt Videl was not a threat.

Videl ran over to me and placed my head in her lap. "Gohan…no you can't die…" _there is still so much I need to learn about you. How can I be with you if you leave me. _"Please don't go…Gohan…" _It's all my fault…I shouldn't have turned around…I could have prevented this. _"Gohan, I need to tell you something, you can't go till I tell you…"

"Videl, it is not your fault…don't…blame…yourself." I felt Videl's tear drops fall on my face, "Listen to me I need to tell you…" I reach up with one arm and wipe away her tears. I smiled weakly, "Vi…del, Ple…ase…do…not…cr…" My strength had left me unable to complete my sentence. My eyes close and darkness surrounded me. My last thought was of Bulma, "till one of you dies," she said. It seemed as though I didn't need to finish the trust pack. "NO! Gohan! I needed to tell you…" _That I am falling for you…_

I have exams next week so I may not update, bare with me. I already have some more chapters written, I only need to edit them.


	8. Back Stage Viewing

When my father came back from the dead to fight Vegeta and the other Saiyan, he told of how the afterlife was and what to expect after death. He told me that I was like him, a hero. These were not his own words but those of King Yemma at the time. Hero was not what I thought of myself. I told my father this and he told me that was a sign of a true hero.

Continuing, he told me what to expect later in life when I finally traveled to otherworld. At the time I was not sure why he was telling me these things. It seemed as though he was preparing me for a possible outcome with the battle with Cell about to commence. He didn't speak in a melancholy voice during the recollection of his experience but more in the sense of awe and wonder. I had become to no longer fear death and started to see it as a separation from your family and friends.

Separation didn't come for me completely and it seemed a little more like hell. As my eyes closed I remember thinking about my father and his words spoken. I was kind of looking forward to spending time with my father again. This didn't happen.

The darkness around me lasted for a moment before blinding light pierced my soul. As the light faded I could see the outline of Videl cradling what looked to be me in her arms rocking back and forth. I was looking down at myself. I could not believe what I was seeing. The light finally vanished and I was left to my thoughts as I paced back and forth. I didn't know what was going on. How can one explain this but to say they were now a ghost?

I had read stories of out of body experiences and always thought them to be a little farfetched. They them, people recounted hovering above their dead body watching the events after to unfold. I couldn't fly so hovering was out of the question. Another story would recount how they were sometimes able to make contact through messages one condensation or in the ground. I wasn't really part of the world anymore. It felt more like a 360 degree movie being projected in front of me with stereo surround sound. It sort of reminded me of Bulma's newest theater room. I couldn't interact with anything only observe.

I still tried to communicate with Videl but to no avail. Then it hit me. I could still feel Videl, I could still hear her thoughts. The pain and sadness conveyed through this link was unbearable. My own grief at my death and the confusion of my situation in combination with Videl's was horrible. All I could hear in my mind were Videl's words, _I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't mean it. Come back. _ Her words repeated in my mind over and over. Videl had cried for what seemed to be an hour.

This once strong willed girl had broken down, I didn't know what was worse the sight of Videl or her feeling through the Trust Pack. I wanted to comfort her, tell her that I was ok.

Videl sat down for another 20 minutes before moving her head towards mine and giving my body a kiss to the lips. Her words were final and resolved, "Good bye Gohan." Now that her tears seemed to be dried up, she picked up my body and walked the short distance to my house. When she arrived she placed my body on the couch and went for the phone.

Looking over towards where Videl was standing, on the counter where the phone lay was a single sheet of paper. It was a note from my mom. I read it to myself, "Gohan, Goten and myself are going to spend some time at CC, Bulma said she wanted to go shopping. There is food in the fridge. Remember no training till you finish your homework! Love mom."

I watched as Videl picked up the note and read it to herself. She smiled softly and once dried up tears threatened to fall once more. She was stronger than I thought, no tears fell from her eyes. She checked the drawer where the phone was and pulled out a phone book. _CC? Capsule Corp? Bulma? Did Gohan's mom mean Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp? _She fumbled through the pages of the book till she came across a name. Videl let out a short gasp as she saw the name and the number. _Gohan has Bulma's personal number? I have to contact his mom. _

Videl picked up the phone and dialed the number. Bulma was so loud it was obvious that something was wrong on the other end.

"Hey Gohan, I am glad you called…" I chuckled a little at Bulma's belief it was me calling. Of course she had caller ID on her personnel line. I pictured myself calling from beyond the grave. I laughed a little before I continued to listen to the phone conversation.

"Hello?" Videl sounded extremely nervous and unsure how to continue the conversation. Bulma must have caught on to the fact it was not who she thought calling.

"Who is this? Where is Gohan?" Bulma sounded angry and annoyed. I couldn't blame her, it was her personnel line and a stranger was calling her.

"This is Videl, I am assuming this is Bulma. Is Gohan's mom there? I need to talk to her." Videl sounded on the verge of breaking down into sobs again. Bulma heard the distress in her voice because Bulma's attitude lightened up to that of a concerned mother.

"What's wrong with Gohan? Tell me he's alright. Please tell me he is fine…" Videl could no longer hold in the tears that had been threatening to fall. She could not contain the light sobs that racked her body. Bulma heard every sound on the other line.

I heard Bulma's voice on the other end like a soft whisper. "No…" What I heard next brought me to my knees. I heard my mother, "No…Gohan! No, this can't be happening…This can't be…" A soft thud was what I heard next. Then Bulma's voice came back on the phone, "Videl? Please bring Gohan to CC…How long ago did he…?"


	9. Lullaby

Videl, barely able to speak said in a raspy voice, "Almost 2 hours." Bulma sighed on the other end seeming to be on the verge of tears as well. "Please bring him here…"

Bulma hung up the phone followed by Videl. Videl slumped to the ground and stared at the ground. _Why? Why did this happen? Is this punishment? _I didn't know why Videl felt that way. I never did understand what that meant. Punishment for what?

Videl stood back up grabbed my body and walked outside. She threw her Jet Copter capsule and placed me inside. I found it odd having to share the same space with my body. The two passenger vehicle really didn't leave me much choice. I watched as Videl circled the copter and opened her door, she glanced at my body and for a moment I thought that she might be staring at me. She paused for a moment and shook her head as she finally sat in her place. Videl's thoughts were a jumble of regret, misery and blame. _Could I have stopped him? I have never paused that way…Why did I now? Why did I stop with Gohan's words? It felt the same…back then..._I wished I could have answered her questions for her. No she couldn't have. Ginyu is not accustomed to Vegeta's body, but still much more powerful than herself. As for her others I couldn't answer for I didn't know the answer.

Ginyu needed to be stopped but the longer he had to acquaint himself with a foreign body the more power he is able to tap into. Even without going SS, in base form he is the strongest save for me. Without my father and me, Ginyu would be the strongest on earth. It then hit me, I knew why Ginyu wanted the Dragon Balls. I needed to stop him and fast. I was angry at myself, at my weakness. Mad at my own death, if that's what I was, dead. I always let my guard down. Piccolo tried to teach me about such things but I was too young at the time to really understand, my father didn't really understand either. A simple rock thrown by Krillin at my father was enough to place a huge bruise on his head. He was Super Sayian at the time too.

_Gohan, you should be the one to introduce me to your friends and family. _Videl touched down at CC and was greeted by bots. With a heavy sigh she exited the vehicle. She rounded the craft and opened the passenger door. The bots attempted to pick up my body. "No! Don't touch him! I'm going to carry him. Just lead me to where you were going to take him. The bots acknowledged Videl's orders and waited for her. Videl picked up my body and started to follow. The bots entered the medical ward and Videl placed my body on a medical bed. Bulma walked in, she looked like she had been crying. She glanced at my body closed her eyes shut in a failed attempt to stifle more tears and walked over to Videl.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Bulma's voice was strained as she spoke. The lines on her face really showed her age as her grief had stripped her of her youth. "My name is Bulma, I am…was Gohan's God Mother." Bulma turned to face the medical bed and looked down at my body. She placed a hand on my forehead and proceeded to remove stray hairs that had started to cover my face. My hair seemed to no longer show the gravity defying attribute that went with most Sayians. It seemed to show lifelessness as well. "I love you Gohan…you were a son to me."

Videl was unable to speak, her knees began to buckle. Before she collapsed Bulma caught her and held Videl in her arms. There sobs could be heard, though muffled by each other's shoulders. I decided that I could not bare another sight of this show of emotion. I decided to leave the room. I had started to approach the door when it opened revealing my mother. Her body stood emotionless in the doorway. She walked slowly to the side of my bed and smiled at my body. She was not herself, I started to think that she had lost her mind. I don't think that she was capable of keeping her sanity with the knowledge of her son's death. She stroked my hair and started to sing me a lullaby.

She sung the same lullaby she sang to me every night when I was a child. She placed her forehead to mine, "Gohan have sweet dreams, I hope that you finished your homework before you decided to take a nap." She broke into light sobs. "Gohan, my little baby, please don't leave me. I need you here with me. Please wake up and tell me everything is going to be ok."

I was losing my mind, I wanted to hold my mom and tell her I am fine, that I was right next to her. It was killing me that I had to be present for all the grief my loved ones felt at my death. I fell to my knees as I cried myself to oblivion.

I woke up several hours later, or so I thought. Videl was sitting on a chair beside my body stroking the locks in my hair. Bulma was standing next to some machines. Videl looked up at Bulma and asked her what she was doing.

"Videl, during the attack, most of the capsules here were destroyed. I need to preserve Gohan's body. I don't have the usual capsules for that so I have to do it myself. Also I am connecting these monitors to his body to regulate his temperature and other functions." I was a little confused as to why Bulma was lying to Videl. She was obviously hooking up heart monitors and other vital monitoring equipment for a patient that was alive. This made no sense. Videl got the same idea as her face contorted to one of confusion. _But why hook up a heart monitor? _

I didn't take me long before I got it. She had hope. It was that simple. I don't know where this hope was coming from but there it was. I do recall Vegeta being injured in a Gravity Room explosion. He died due to injuries, fortunately his ki kept him alive long enough for Bulma to put him in the regeneration chamber. Still he was technically dead for less than an hour. I have been dead for more than seven.


	10. Videl's Rage

Bulma left the equipment and walked towards Videl, "Come on Videl, you have to go home. I will call you with the funeral arrangements." Even with all her hope she still needed to face some sort of reality even if it was a tough reality to face.

Videl stiffened as if realization once again came to her. I was not sick or injured on the medical bed. I was dead. She nodded her head and walked towards the exit. When Videl reached for the door a loud beep echoed in the room.

Videl and Bulma froze and slowly turned around. They stared at the monitor and looked at each other. Both were confused as to what had just happened. Both waited for the sound to return, Bulma in anticipation and hope, Videl in confusion and annoyance. _What the hell was that? This is not funny, he is dead…this really is not funny. _They both waited for about 5 minutes. Videl shrugged, and started to leave the room. Videl didn't seem to want to confront Bulma on what she felt was a sick joke.

"Videl, you should get some rest, you are looking rather pale in the face. Please take care of yourself, feel free to drop by at anytime." Bulma smiled at Videl and was granted a weak smile in return. "I will be back tomorrow if that is alright with you Bulma." Videl sounded almost pleading. "Of course it is Videl." _I don't want to go home. There is nothing there for me. Why do I have this feeling that I have just lost everything? _

Videl left and I followed, I wondered how long I was going to stay in purgatory. I loved being able to stay by Videl's side but this was not what I had in mind at the beginning of the day. Videl unconsciously flew home and landed on her lawn. Her mind was numb and no thoughts permeated the silence of the ride. Her emotions were dead and numb I could only feel her grief. She walked into the house and was intercepted by her father. "Videl, where the hell have you been! It is 4 in the morning! If you were with a boy, I swear Videl I will kill him." Videl flinched, she turned to her father as she said in a venomous tone, "No need father, he's dead, murdered yesterday by a mad man. I guess someone beat you to it. It is nice of you to notice the blood all over my clothes before you yelled at me though."

Videl's father stood in shock and in shame, "I am so sorry Videl..." Videl walked past her father and into her room, _jerk_. I stood in shock as the scene unfolded, Videl had on her usual white shirt. It was painfully obvious that someone had died by the amount of blood crusted on her shirt. I only thought about the disturbing truth that this man was oblivious to most activities surrounding Videl.

She closed her door and laid her back against the door. Using the door as a support she lowered herself to the floor and placed her head between her knees. In one quick motion she raised her head slamming it hard against the wooden door. The surface had cracked as she repeated her action. In a soft voice she said "this can't be happening." She rose to her feet and stepped away from the door where I could clearly see her blood on the door from the repeated impacts. She walked to her mirror, it was a beautiful wooden framed vanity, she stood in front of it and stared at herself, "why?" She clenched her fists, "why?" She lowered her head, "why god damn it?!" She punished the mirror shattering it and her hand as the glass shards found their way into her flesh, "Why couldn't I have stopped it?!" She punched down on the dresser, her bloody hands leaving their mark as wooden splinters flew from her onslaught.

Videl stopped and look at the aftermath, her dresser and vanity were no more and the rug was stained with blood. She walked towards a door revealing a large bathroom. She turned the knob of the shower and without taking off her outfit she entered and slumped to the floor where she drifted to sleep. "Why?"

I watched as Videl slept. I still had not gotten over walking through walls the weird sensation made me sick to my stomach or whatever the feeling was now. I didn't watch long before I was overwhelmed by nausea. I passed out by the side of the shower. I don't remember if I dreamt.

I woke up in the Videl's Jet Copter, It didn't really make sense but not much of anything meant much sense right now. _I miss you Gohan. I hope you are happy where ever you are. _I could be happy if I knew she was. Once again I found myself at CC. The first time I saw myself dead was a little weird but this time was really freaking me out. My face was at a strange angle and was drained of all color. I was cleaned and I was not wearing a shirt. The wound was only half prepared for stitching and left for all to see. It was a huge hole. I imagined that I could place my whole fist into it. The sword did massive damage to me when Ginyu twisted the blade.

I stared at the connections that were in my body and Bulma hovering over the equipment. I started to wonder what had her so interested. Videl sat down in the same chair she did yesterday. Everyone was silent until a loud beep was heard. Bulma and Videl froze then looked at one another. Bulma broke the silence.


	11. Little Ones?

"Videl come here I have to show you something." Videl cautiously walked up to Bulma afraid of what would be said. Bulma showed Videl a piece of paper. Videl looked at it confused, "Bulma I don't understand. What you are showing me?" Bulma sighed, "Videl, these are heart monitor records. Since I hooked up the machines last night it has been recording every last hiccup. Look at Gohan's temperature." Videl looked at the paper and looked at the Bulma. "This is impossible. He is dead. 98.1 degrees…how is this possible?" Bulma grabbed another paper, "Look and the heart reading."

Videl looked at it in disbelief. "Bulma this is not funny. This is not possible. Please Bulma don't play with me." Bulma faced Videl and looked at her in the eyes. _Please I can't take a joke right now…_

"Videl I am not playing with you, every hour this record shows that Gohan's heart has beat once. I don't know what this means but Gohan is alive. I really don't know how, but he is. I am going to place him into the regeneration chamber see if he comes around." Videl looked up with tears in her eyes. "I will help." _Gohan she better be right, you better come back to answer my questions. _I couldn't believe that I was not dead, but at the same time I could. I had a hard time believing that I was dead. If I was dead I would have seen my father already. My thoughts revolved around the idea of not being dead for the walk towards the regeneration room.

I watched as they picked up my body and walked me to the tanks. I was placed inside and hooked up with all the tubes needed for healing. After the tank was filled with healing fluid Bulma and Videl walked up to the monitoring station, I could see on the screen that there were no vitals showing. No pulse no brain wave activity just temperature abnormality. _Gohan, please come back. I am sorry what I said. I want another chance. _

"Videl you should go home, this will take a while. When Vegeta blew himself up training it took 3 days to heal. I don't know how long it will take to heal the dead..." Videl walked back toward the chamber and placed her hand on the tank glass. _Gohan, I have something to tell you…please come back so I may tell you in person. _

I was so disappointed when she didn't finish her thought. It was almost as if she could sense I could hear her. She walked away from the tank, said her goodbyes to Bulma and walked to her Copter. She rode home with a light smile on her face. There was one thing that I could not fathom at the moment. Videl still didn't know my secrets. She knew I was familiar with Bulma but besides that she knew nothing about me.

I felt a little upset about this. My mother was not acting normal, Bulma was more of a scientist than usual. They should have been telling all my secrets and planning for grandchildren. It was very unsettling. I wanted normality back. I found myself wishing for my mother's frying pan. That was one disturbing thought, and it seemed to bring me back from my musings.

I continued to think of more pleasant memories, things I should really be missing. That was when I realized two people were missing in all the drama, Goten and Trunks. Where were they in all this? Why had Bulma not mentioned her son or Goten to Videl? This was getting me anxious. Were they killed by Ginyu in the attack? Revelations flooded my mind. I understood how Ginyu knew where I was, he took the Dragon Radar, but how? Did Ginyu trick Trunks into handing over the radar then kill him?

1111111111111111111

Please bare with the delay in publishing. These classes this semester are a nightmare.


	12. Blackout

I must have fallen asleep at some point during the day, I woke up and looked around to find myself in Videl's room. I didn't remember entering her room, I didn't remember even entering her house. The last thing I remember was the ride from CC to her mansion. _I really don't want to go to school tomorrow. What am I going to tell Erasa? What am I going to tell anyone if they ask? Should I hold on to the hope that Gohan is not dead. Gohan…_

That was Videl's first clear thought that day. She had been having random thoughts ranging from her father to taking a shower. I could understand her apprehension to going to school again. I wouldn't want to explain about someone's death, let alone how they were murdered. I wasn't interested in following Videl at school. I had other plans; I needed to find out what happened to Goten and Trunks.

The rest of the day progressed normally until Videl went back to CC to visit my body. I decided to check out the other regeneration tanks. I discovered that 2 of them had recently been used. It was confirmed Goten and Trunks were attacked. They must be asleep still recovering their mind from the stress of the battle that must have ensued. I walked out of the regeneration room entered the hallway, I was looking for my brother. I needed to confirm he was ok. I barely made it past the second room when I felt light headed, swirls of light surrounded my body and I was bombarded with electrical energy, or what felt like electrical energy.

When I lifted my head I was lying down behind an array of desks. I slowly rose to my feet to find Videl sitting in her Class room staring at the unused chalkboard. The strangeness of events seemed to be overshadowed by the revelation that I missed out on almost twelve hours. "Videl? What's wrong, I only asked if you know where Gohan was." I was at school. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out. I was following Videl. When she was asleep I was forced to sleep, where she went I had to be there. Erasa question sounded more out of worry than anything else, I got the idea that this wasn't Erasa's first time asking the question. Videl didn't know what to say her heart was racing as fast as her mind was to find an answer.

"Erasa…I don't want to talk about it right now. Please don't ask me again." Erasa looked more than a little worried. I had only known this girl for less than a month and she acted like I was a childhood friend. "Videl please tell me, did something happen to Gohan?" Videl turned her head away tears threatening to fall. _Get a hold of yourself Videl. This is not the first time someone you have loved has died. Love…Is that what it was… _

"Erasa after school I will take you to see him…" This seemed to elevate Erasa's worry, she turned back toward the front of the class where the teacher had just started his lecture. _ Now what genius? What will Erasa say when she sees Gohan in that condition? _Videl let out a loud sigh and placed her head on the desk. _Why am I so tired? I just want to sleep all day lately…_

Before I passed out again, which was getting quite annoying, I heard Videl mumble in her sleep. "Gohan…" I finally came to I was once again in the Jet Copter, but Videl was not heading toward her home or CC. I was sort of confused till I heard the gun shots. She had gotten a call from the chief and was on her way to save the day. I was a little worried that I was not able to help, but I brushed it off, Videl had been fighting crime long before I showed up.


	13. Reality

She arrived at the scene of the crime. It looked as if a man was hiding in a clock tower armed with a high powered rifle. It was reported that the man was shooting civilians. He had already shot two women and a child; none of them were dead. The sniper seemed to be using the three as bait to lure others in for the kill, one officer was already down and another was pulled off the scene in critical condition. This was the information the chief gave Videl before she jumped back into her Copter.

_Crazy shit, I am so going to kick your ass. Another murdering psycho path…I am not going to let another get away from me…_Videl circled around to the opposite side of the building, out of sight of the sniper. She stayed low to the ground trying to keep out of view of the tower. When she arrived at her destination no stray thoughts clouded her mind, only stark determination. Entering behind the build she slowly ascended the stair case being careful to not make a sound. The attention paid to each step was remarkable. No sound echoed through the tower staircase. Each step was carefully planned as well as every breath. Silent ringing entered my ears as the continued silence tried my sanity.

Videl reached the top of the stair case and approached the top hatch to the clock housing. She closed her eyes, _Breath…you can do this. Hard and fast…_Videl through open the hatch spotted the sniper as he turned around with his rifle in hand, Videl rolled to the side as the rifle fired into the open hatch. She then rolled forward with her right leg extended, kicking the man in the groin as the rifle was knocked to the ground. The man though in obvious pain recovered enough to pin her right leg between his thighs and rotate forcing Videl to move as he did. Videl let out a howl of pain as her right leg was twisted. The sniper released his grip and tried to reach for his rifle once more. Videl using this opportunity used her left leg to kick the man in the face. This allowed for Videl to stand and limp over to the man with the now broken nose.

Videl rose her hand and brought her communicator to her face. "Chief I have the man now, come…" Videl saw the man quickly pull out a hand gun from his belt and pointed it at Videl's face. Videl watched as the man pulled the trigger, she moved to her right side just in time to avoid a fatal wound. The bullet was avoided just in time leaving only a graze to her cheek. Reacting almost immediately she jump kicked the man. The force of the blow was enough to break the wooden housing surrounding the clock tower. Desperate to avoid killing the man Videl reached out with her hand and grabbed the man by the leg.

I watched in amazement Videl's strength and speed. Her agility was unbelievable for a human unfamiliar to the concept of Ki. I was so relived things were over. I was not ready for what happened next. I didn't witness exactly what happened only the effect of the event.

Videl began to pull the man back up the into the clock tower housing when I heard a gun fire. I watched in horror as Videl's body was pushed violently backwards as the round penetrated her left breast and exited her back. The man had used Videl's mercy as a tool to murder her and commit suicide. The blood on the floor was tremendous. I should have been there I should have protected her. I blamed myself for getting to close to her. If I had not been interested in telling her the truth I would not be dead and Videl would not be dying in front of me.

I dropped to my knees and attempted to take her hand in my own. I mentally kicked myself when my hand passed through hers, I was acting really stupid. I looked at the wound and the blood saturating her shirt. I moved my line of sight toward her eyes. What I found was astonishing. Videl was looking at me. Not through me but looking at me. She had a look of confusion in her eyes then understanding. "Gohan, I will be joining you now. I…L..." Her eyes closed just as the police arrived and quickly got to work on Videl's injury.

The light surrounding me brightened and I felt dizzy, it was not the same sensation I felt when Videl went to sleep this felt more like I was being drained of energy, my life force was leaving me. I didn't lose conciseness I seemed to fade away. I don't know how long I was gone. I didn't really know what all this meant. I always believed there was living and there was dying. I didn't seem that I was either.


	14. Once Upon a Dream

Within the darkness came a new light. The images and the feature of what I saw are hard to place into words. I don't know if what was happening were normal. It was quite obvious that what was happening was not normal but at the same time it felt natural as if my mind and body knew what needed to be done and how to make it happen. The experience was over whelming and necessary to both Videl and I that without it nothing else would have made sense. All that had happened or would happen seemed to come together. Our minds are one. I didn't really understand it at the time but I am starting to.

With every moment stuck in nothingness intention and meaning came into focus. Unfocused desire and unimaginable regret penetrated my mind with the force of a jack hammer. A perceived death in only moments before fading from reality was enough to give rise to countless emotion describing a longing to become more than what was. A bond was created as life was striped out of the life of Videl. That one second of brief contact was enough.

We met. It was only for an instant and was only remembered by myself but it was enough to remind me why I was in this mess and why it was worth getting out of it. That moment defined every feeling I had for Videl and every desire I was unable to express if only due to my inexperience. A longing was retained later that was not to be reciprocated. How could it be? I held and still hold the only memory of the event between the death and undeath.

We meant if only to be construed as a dream. How can I convince others that it was real when I have no proof other than the memory of the event. It had to be real. Only then would the event that transpired make sense.

Videl saw me, she was passing into another world and in that brief second she saw me. She passed on to me not only her thoughts but all past present and future thoughts that had or would ever involve me. This melding of thought was translated into a persona. Videl materialized as the world vanished from sight and spoke as if she would never again. "Gohan, it should have been me not you. Why did you have to leave me?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. We are together as it should be. It seems as though even in death we are brought together."

I opened my mouth to speak and was silenced by her finger touching my lips. "Shh…I don't want to know if this is real or not. I just want to tell you how I feel so that I know before I die that I have done so." Her face flushed as her mind raced with the words and a deep sigh escaped as she decided. "There was always something about you that drew me into your life. The mystery was not what you were hiding, it was why I felt how I did for you from the instant I met you."

The moment was fading and I needed to speak I needed to tell her how I felt I needed reassurance that I was not the only one that could be spoken to. I needed her to hear me. Before I could speak Videl continued. "I don't know what love is. If I could describe what I would hope love was I would get lost. The feeling I have right now for you doesn't compare to any persons description of what love is."

With the last line Videl started to fade her features were transparent and her voice was fading away. "Gohan I need to tell you…" I never did actually hear the words but I knew what she was going to say. That one instance was gone in a matter of seconds with nothing left but a memory. Her final words resonated within me from that moment on. I would have to wait for Videl to have the need once again to tell me how she feels. That is if I didn't imagine the whole thing…


	15. Epiphany

I can't say that I woke up, I was more like life was materializing once again. When my vision returned I was in a hospital room, I saw in the middle of the room balloons and flowers of all types surrounding a medical bed with Videl hooked up to an assortment of health monitoring devices. The site was surreal it didn't seem all that clear. My vision was still hazy and it felt like I was watching through beer goggles. When my vision finally came back to normal I looked over to Videl's form, she looked worse than I did when I had been 'dead' for two days. I glanced at corner and spotted Bulma sitting in the chair. My first thought was that it seemed a little unusual for Bulma to be with Videl in her hospital room. She didn't know her all that well. I was trapped in a cycle of disbelief and confusion until Bulma spoke to Videl.

"Videl, I don't know why but for some reason Gohan is holding on. I can only think of one reason and I believe you are it. You can't go, if you do then Gohan will surely follow. You must pull through." Bulma let out a long sigh and started to leave the room. I watched as she walked towards the door. She abruptly stopped when she heard a masculine voice, "Gohan."

Bulma turned around to see a confused Dende staring at Bulma. "Bulma? Where's Gohan? I could have sworn he was here." Bulma looked at the Guardian of Earth.

"For the Guardian of Earth you sure don't know anything do you." Dende looked at Bulma confused. Then walked over to Videl placed his hand on her head. He quickly stepped back in shock.

"How is that possible? I sense him in this room right now. How can he be in a regeneration chamber dead, or sort of dead as you put it?" Bulma walked over to Dende and glared at him.

"You are supposed to be 'God' why don't you know what happened? Why didn't you feel Gohan's 'death'." Dende took a step back put his hand to his chin and looked down in deep thought.

"I don't know everything, I sense everything. I sensed Gohan was in trouble, but I didn't sense his death. I will tell you again, his energy is right here in this room. It is faint and troubled but it is defiantly Gohan." Bulma was then found to be in deep thought. Bulma looked up at Dende in disbelief, "Trust Pack…" Everyone seemed to always be in deep thought I was only hoping that this would lead to some sort of epiphany. It was extremely frustrating waiting for someone to come to a conclusion that would lead to me being 'alive' again. Dende was too young and was too not human. I really had to push back these frustrations and concentrate on Dende. I don't know if it was true but I felt as though if I tried hard enough he would know what was going on and solve it.

One thing was for sure, it was well known he was afraid of the female gender. His race being of one gender and mostly that in the liking of male it was no wonder. This fact was reflected in the way he spoke to her and acted around her, when I say her I mean Bulma specifically. She is of course the stereotypical female who feels she is superior to everyone. It was only amplified by the fact that she was smarted than everyone. It was amazing that Dende could even stand being in the same room with her more outstanding was that he was in the room with two women, it didn't really matter that one was in a coma. I always felt that I could count on Dende. It comes with being saved by him several times in the past. Once again I was relying on this person for my very existence and once again I was afraid that he would be deterred due to the same woman.

Dende looked a little confused then seemed to understand what was being said. "Bonding does leave residual Ki in the hosts but this bond is incomplete, it doesn't really make sense why it would be this strong to lead Piccolo and I to the conclusion Gohan is alive. Not only alive but in this room." Dende said this not really to Bulma but to himself. I guess that Bulma was a little upset at his ignoring she was in the room with him.

"Piccolo? Piccolo has been looking for Gohan?" Dende thought for a moment then turned to Bulma, he canted his head to the side in a questioning expression as if to realize Bulma heard him talking. "Yes we needed Gohan to go after Ginyu. The situation has gotten desperate and I decided that I could not wait any longer so I transported myself directly to the location of Gohan's Ki." Bulma glared at Dende opened her mouth then shut it and started to pace. It seemed as though she was going to say something to the affect of not having Dende's undivided attention. Then she stopped pacing and turned towards Dende.

"When Piccolo looked for Gohan what did he find?" Dende looked at Bulma understanding where this was going. "Piccolo found this woman every time. He would leave confused and head back to the Lookout." My heart was racing, I felt as though all the pieces that I had already put together were falling into place by the ones that could actually do something about it. I really needed this almost a week of constant depression could drive a person insane.

"Don't you see? Everything that you have said leads me to the same conclusion. Videl and Gohan are connected in some way to one another. Gohan is hanging on to life which is barely even readable. When Videl almost died Gohan's temperature dropped, the temperature stabilized back to normal when Videl was taken out of critical condition."

Dende seemed to put the pieces together and walked over to Videl. "If you are right Bulma, Videl has got to survive. Ginyu has five Dragon balls, we need to get Gohan back anyway we can, hopefully Videl is the key to saving him." Dende placed his hand above Videl's chest, a green aura of Ki escaped Dende's hands entering Videl's body. The health monitoring devices became more active as Videl was being healed.

As Dende pulled away Videl's eyes lazily opened revealing two bright blue orbs. They glistened with realization where she was and remembering her last vision. "Gohan, where are you…? Are you watching over me…?" Bulma broke the moment for Videl as she walked over to the side of the bed. "Videl, you are alright now." Videl looked at Bulma, "I know Gohan was there with me, he was at my side…"

I don't think Bulma believed her but didn't push her. "I understand how you feel. I would like to believe that he is right next to me as well." Bulma began to study her a little worried. "Videl how do you feel?"

Videl smiled before answering, "I feel ok Bulma, just a little tired." Bulma turned around to face Dende. This was the same moment Videl noticed the green man in the corner holding a long walking stick. She paled visibly, "Bulma who is that?" Noticing the sudden change in complexion, "This is Dende, he is the one who healed you." Bulma once again turned around to face Dende, "Is it normal for the ones you heal to still be visibly weak?"

"No. When they wake up they are supposed to be refreshed." Dende walked over to Videl and closed his eyes. "She didn't get all the energy I gave. I went somewhere…" I understood immediately what this meant. I was alive due to the link I had with Videl, she was giving me just enough energy to survive.


	16. Reawaking

"Videl," Dende started, "you are keeping Gohan alive. You are giving Gohan the energy to live." Videl stared in disbelief. "What…? _Alive…but I just saw him…wasn't I dead?_

"Videl, you and Bulma get to CC as fast as possible. I have an idea on how to get Gohan back." Before Bulma and Videl were able to recall Dende disappeared. Videl turned to Bulma, "What the hell just happen here?" _I am going insane…a green guy. Wow maybe he needed to stay in the hospital a little longer. _

Dende has been known, well at least as well as I know, to be as short with women. Again this is due to Bulma and her infinite wisdom. Videl was looking around trying to get a feel for her surroundings as if this was the first time that she noticed that she was in a hospital. Her eyes moved from one balloon to the next. She seemed to be looking for something. _It's not here, stupid Videl of course it's not here._ _You can't give balloons away when you are dead…_

That thought was enough to make me believe she had given up on me. I couldn't say that I was surprised. She was dying and she saw me. The rest was unknown, at least for now. I just needed her to hold on to just a glimmer of hope.

Videl got up and looked down at her patient gown she reached up and looked under the garment. _It's gone, but it was so real. Wasn't it? I know I saw him. I had to have…I need to have…_

Bulma looked at Videl and knew what she was thinking, at least in terms of the wound was concerned. "It was real Videl. Dende just healed you. You are not going insane." Videl looked up at Bulma and gave a quick smile. _It was real…_

"But to answer your question before I really don't know what is going on. I do know that we should leave here and head for CC." Bulma was running towards the door as Videl was quickly getting dressed. "Bulma what do you know, I hate being left in the dark. What would leave that green man to think that I am keeping Gohan alive?" Videl glared at Bulma as she finished getting dressed.

Bulma stopped in the hallway, "If…when Gohan is back then I will make sure that he explains this to you, please wait till then…" _Gohan what the hell have you been hiding from me…I swear I will get the truth even if I have to beat it out of you. _

That was the first time since I had entered purgatory that I feared returning. Videl had, and still does have the ability to scare me to death. Before that moment I only thought that my mother and Bulma were able to make me feel that way. I didn't really understand what it meant at the time. I did intend on telling Videl about Sayiaman and then see were that led me. It was obvious that Videl would no longer settle for only the identity of Sayiaman.

The trip to CC seemed too short, I was still thinking about how I was going to explain the situation. We walked, or maybe it was closer to running, towards the regeneration room. We arrived to find Dende standing next to the tank holding my body. "Remove Gohan from the regeneration tank." Bulma walked to the monitoring station and released the fluid from the tank. Videl opened the tank and removed all the connections. She reached in the tank and grabbed me behind the neck. _What the hell. _I didn't like where this was going, Videl pulled my body toward her turning it so my back was facing upward. _It can't be…_Videl rubbed the base of my neck. _A bite mark…Gohan was…_Videl shook her head violently,_ he is Sayiaman. _Videl turned my body back around and pulled my body into a hug. Dende started to walk toward Videl.

Dende stopped in his tracks. Videl released her hug and bent down, _I love you Goha…Sayiaman. _Videl smiled as her lips touched mine. I reached up and touched my lips, I felt it. I felt her lips on mine. The feeling was intoxicating. I needed more, I wanted more. I was being filled with Videl's essence, she was willingly giving herself to me. I was receiving her Ki freely. I closed my eyes and allowed the feeling to over take me. I felt a strong pull and tried to open my eyes.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, my lungs were burning. I felt a weight on me chest relax and I took a deep breath. I could smell the light scent of hospital disinfectant and perfume. It brought a smile to my face. I was next bombarded by ear piercing scream. "Gohan!" My name rung like a chorus in my ears before I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself staring into the most loving pair of blues. Tears were threatening to fall from Videl's eyes, I reached up and wiped her cheek. I was not prepared for what happened next.

Videl's smiled turned into a scowl, "Gohan, you have got so much explaining to do. I swear if you even dare to lie to me you will wish you had died." Videl's smile returned, "but that is for later." I was taken aback by her sudden change of mood, this only seemed to confirm my hypothesis of bipolar syndrome. I couldn't help but feel thankful that Videl wasn't the one who could read minds.

I sat up and looked over to the monitoring station; Bulma was standing with a smile on her face and moist eyes. "Bulma, where is my mom?" Bulma nodded in understanding, "she is in guest room three."


	17. A Mother's Need

I stood up then turned my face toward Videl and reached out a hand, "come, there is someone I would like you to meet." Videl nodded and grabbed my hand. The warmth radiating from her touch was unforgettable. _How are you able to do this to me Gohan…_Videl shivered as I gently lifted her off the floor. She seemed to be getting the same effect from my touch. _How do I tell Gohan, wait why should I say it first! He should be the one to say it! What if he doesn't feel the same way? AHHH, this is so stupid! _I was able to visibly see the change in attitude as she thought this, one minute she is walking holding my hand the next she is…well, "Gohan, you can let go of my hand now."

I don't think that things could get any more confusing between Videl and me. I had to take back my previous assessment of knowing Videl, Videl didn't even know Videl. I think that I would have had an easier time getting to know Videl if I wasn't able to read her mind. _Stupid! Why did you have to say that? He was holding your hand god damn it! Oh shit he stopped. _We reached the door I was told my mother was in, I paused for a minute to allow Videl to catch up. Videl bumped into me falling to the ground. _How embarrassing. Now when you reaches down to help you up, don't freaking let go of his hand! _I never consciously thought about how often I argue with myself until I could read Videl's thoughts. I am still unsure if I would have had the courage to do anything with Videl if her thoughts were not already encouraging me to do so. 

I reached out once again to help Videl off the floor. She took my hand with a slight blush gracing her face. She was pale and looked as though she had not slept in days, but I will never forget how utterly beautiful she looked. I kept a hold of her hand and walked into the room.

My Mother was sitting on a chair beside a bed, her eyes were glazed over. Her once happy and threatening features were replaced with defeat and desperation. "Goten, how am I going to explain what happened to your brother? I don't think I can stand the hurt look in your eyes when you wake up to find your brother dead…I don't think I can be strong for you like I should. You're all that I have left now. How can I stay strong for you when I need you to be my strength?"

When my mother began to speak I noticed that it was Goten in bed facing up tucked into the covers neatly. I didn't like the look of things, my brother was never so neat while sleeping. Goten tossed in bed so frequently that it would be very likely he would wake up on the floor. I knew what this meant, Goten was in a coma. I needed answers but at the moment my mom was more important.

I released my grip on Videl's hand and walked toward my mother. I didn't understand why my mother didn't acknowledge my presence in the room. "I am not going to be fooled again." Her words stopped me in my place, "I can't be hurt again. Once was enough…" I knew what I had to do, "Mom…"

"No! You're not real! My baby's dead! He's gone and is not coming back! I can't lose myself…not now…Goten needs me…Please go…" I walked up to my mother as she closed her eye, "Your stronger than this, Goten needs you…it's not real…" I placed my hand on her shoulder and she broke down on sobs. "I…can't…" I walked around to her front and placed my other hand beneath my mother chin raising her head so that she faced me. "Mom, open your eyes."

My mom held her breath as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled lightly as she choked on a sob, "Gohan…" She raised her hand towards me, "Mom, I am ok. I haven't left you." I dropped to my knees and allowed her hand to touch my face. Tears were streaming down her face as her smile grew wider, "Gohan…you came back…" I pulled her into a hug, "mom everything is ok, I promise." My mom wrapped her arms around me and tightened the hug. "Oh baby I missed you so much. I was so scared. I was so lost without you here."

She released her grip and I pulled away. Her once glazed eyes were back to normal and again she possessed an air of authority. "So did you do your homework before you took a nap?" I was then convinced that bipolar syndrome was common among all women.


	18. 20 Questions

I don't know exactly what caused me to cringe in fear, I suspect that it was the years of torment at the behest of kitchen utensils. I calmed down with the realization that we were not in the kitchen and the chances of being assaulted were very low I cautiously answered, "No mom I am sorry, there were things that I needed to talk to with Videl. I am sorry." My mom was a little startled by the realization that there was someone else in the room with us, "Oh! I am so sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is ChiChi, Gohan's mother, and your name is?"

Videl started with wide eyes at the sudden change of attitude the woman before her had demonstrated. "My name is Videl, Videl Satan." My mom's eyes narrowed in understanding, "Hercule's daughter?" Videl was taken aback by the tone the question was held in. "Yes." Mom changed her attitude with a sigh, "I am sorry to hear that."

_What the hell does that mean!? The nerve of this woman! Ok, calm down take a deep breath, her son almost died and her other looks to be in a coma. _I was deathly afraid that Videl was going to lash out and start a fight with my mother at any moment, but luckily mom interrupted Videl's thoughts, "What was it that Gohan was going to talk to about that kept him from doing his homework?" I couldn't catch a break. My mom didn't like the idea of anyone knowing my secrets. I didn't exactly know how my mom would react to Videl's knowledge of me being Sayiaman.

"He really didn't get a chance to tell me anything…He was sort of distracted by other things…" My mom seemingly oblivious to what Videl was implying smiled and nodded her head. She then sat back down next to Goten, "Goten, Gohan has a new friend her name is Videl. I would really like you to wake up so you can meet her."

I understood everything that was going on now. My mom's change in attitude stemmed from her unable to cope with the tragedies surrounding her. I needed answers, "Mom, what happened to Goten, and where is Trucks?" I didn't want her to revert back to an idle state, but I was left with little option.

"Goten didn't listen to me when I said to stay away from Vegeta…" That one sentence was what I needed to confirm my suspicions. _Vegeta? Before Gohan was…_Videl shook her head violently, _Gohan called that man Vegeta, or was it G…something. What is going on? _I had to interrupt Videl's thoughts, "Videl I promise to explain, now is not the time." She looked confused for a moment then slowly nodded.

I walked to my mom and kissed her forehead and left the room with Videl close behind. "Videl what do you know about me?" _That your Sayiaman! I still can't believe it…_"That you have a brother named Goten and mother named ChiChi, and that you know the famous Bulma Briefs by a first name basis…Oh and you know a green man that thinks he is god." I smirked at Videl, "he is god." _No way…that is not possible…_"Wow…" That was really the only reply I got from her after that revelation. It is not every day that you meet God.

_So Gohan knows God, he is Sayiaman, and he knows Bulma. He still seems to be hiding something. What did that man mean by "one down, six more to go." Was it more people he intended to kill like he believed he had with Gohan? _"Gohan, stop. I need answers. Who was that man that tried to kill you? Is it because you are Sayiaman?" I had expected her to confront me with being Sayiaman, I didn't expect her to be so casual about it.

"No, he didn't try to kill me because of being Sayiaman. He did because I was there, and could possibly get in the way." Videl seemed to ponder this for a moment, "How do you know that man?" I really didn't know how to explain who he was without it sounding preposterous. "He was an enemy that was defeated by my father when I was five. I think that he wants revenge. Or power, I don't know which." She started to repeat previous question only to loop back to the same conclusion. She was getting frustrated and my responses didn't appease her curious mind.

The next thing I knew I was getting angry. Angry at the repeated questions and angry at the loss of time. I don't really know what came over me at the time. Her questioning became a little more heated with each answer. It seemed as though her frustration at my answers had turned to my frustration to her questions. I had never lashed out before but I did, "Videl! Stop! I said now was not the time for questions. I promised that I would answer them, but just not now."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(A/N)

To all of those that have reviewed my story Thank you very much. It is very encouraging to read the reviews. I do tend to update faster when I get more reviews.

I do not really intend on making the chapters short it is just the style of writing that I am used to. When I finish a thought I copy it to a new document and I start my editing. I do miss some stuff though in the editing, it would help to receive feed back on my writing as well. If something really doesn't make sense I will correct it and re-post the chapter.

Lastly I would like your thoughts on one of the wishes that could be made on the Dragon Balls by Ginyu. I already know what one will be, I would like your ideas to consider as well. If you don't know what one of the wishes will be then you didn't think too hard when reading the story. A lot of my ideas are foreshadowing of the future.


	19. Tale of a Frog

Videl stared wide eyed, It seemed as though no one had ever raised their voice to her, her surprise turned to a deep scowl, _how dare he! No one talks to me that way! _From the time I finished my sentence to her reaction was only about five seconds, but that was enough time for her to make a decision. Videl balled her hands into fists and swung at my face. By the force of her punch I had surmised she intended on knocking me out. With little effort I had caught her hand and held it firm. "I don't have time for this Videl." Videl's wide eyes returned, _no way...he didn't even try…_

Videl in attempted to remove her fist from my grip with no success. Her attempts turned to panic as the strength of each attempt increased and my unwillingness to let go led her lashing out, "Let go, you freak!" I let go in surprise. It was not due to the yelling or the tone but the word. I had always been afraid of people calling me a 'freak' since my mother told me about the attitude of most people in the world. I went as far as to be considered a nerd by my peers and tried to keep that image to avoid that word. My face faulted and I turned around. "Please go home Videl." Videl's changed from one of surprise at her choice of wording to a frown, it seemed that even with my head turned I knew her facial expressions. "Gohan…I didn't mean that…I-" I continued walking down the hall interrupting her, "Yes you did Videl." Videl choose not to follow, I would later wish that she did.

_Good going Videl, why did you say that? You never use that word…Why now? Now you have pushed him away like everyone else. _As I enter another hall way her thoughts seemed to merge with spoken words. "I'm sorry…" _I didn't mean it. _I am assuming which was thought and which was spoken, it was hard to tell at the time when I was near her, especially when turned around. I didn't know what to make of her words, if stating that you didn't mean it in spoken words it is difficult to tell if it is a lie, but with thought it is a little easier. I have a hard time believing that Videl would lie to herself. Thinking about it was driving me insane. Which did she mean? She had spoken out of self preservation, she wanted to be free, she had to have meant it then, but what about now? Did she mean it now? Did she really mean it when she said she didn't mean it? See what I am saying, really confusing right? That's why I stopped dwelling on it.

_Gohan-_ I ignored her thoughts. I didn't need any more confusion. I had better things to attend to. Of course I was not completely successful and stray word stayed in my head, but I treated it mostly in the same way you treat a person on a cell phone next to you. So I continued on my way to question Bulma.

Reaching Bulma's lab I opened the door to enter a semi-lit room with only a small desk light on. Bulma was sitting at her desk staring at numerous reports. I placed my hand and spoke her name to gain her attention. She broke from her concentration and looked up at me and smiled softly. "Bulma, what happened here? What's wrong with Goten? Where is Trunks?" With the mention of her sons name she looked down at the floor. "Bulma please I have to know." She looked up into my eyes. "It was my fault…I made the technology…me and my pride…"

I suspected as much but didn't really believe that she was directly responsible. "Who used your speech modulator?" I was going to ask why she made a record of it to start with but it seemed she had already answered that, pride. "Goten found a frog in the garden, de named him Mr. Hoppers. At first I found it amusing that Goten had found Ginyu. I never really thought to tell him who that frog was. I was too curious as to the life span of Namekian frogs."

I noticed tears in her eyes and urged her to continue, "I was so caught up into finding out the life span of this frog that I didn't think of the possible consequences. Trunks found out about the possible intelligence in Goten's newly found friend…He is too smart for his own good…" Bulma paused for a moment, she sighed with a soft smile gracing her face. "He found my invention in the computer, I am not really sure how he found it much less about how he made it, but records showed that he accessed the design about a week before the incident."

I knew I was pushing, and should let her go at her own pace but I was getting impatient, "what happened to Trunks and Goten?" Bulma shuttered with she recalled the memory. "I was heading towards them with the intention of shutting them up, they were being extremely loud screaming about something. Before I reached them I heard eerie gasps and sounds of choking."

No longer able to continue, Bulma broke down. I didn't push. I waited for her to calm down. In the mean time I started to become aware of Videl's thoughts. _I apologized already…What more can I do! He wouldn't listen. Why do I feel this way, so I hurt him so what? It is not like it's the first time I have hurt someone's feelings. ARRRGGG!! This is ridiculous! Stop thinking about this! I am so going to sleep when I get home…_Her thoughts didn't stop there. They seemed to encompass everything from food she was going to eat then whether she should call Erasa to ask her about it. I was later told that her disappearance from the hospital was something that confused some and amazed others. She got a good tongue lashing from her father and Erasa on that matter, or so I was told.

Bulma recovered about 10 minutes later she managed to continue on her own without any influence. "I walked into the kitchen to find Vegeta holding both boys in the air by their throats. One thing I noticed which was unusual was a blue aura surrounding Vegeta. I demanded the release of the boys thinking that they had just pissed him off. I threatened with the usual, I was caught off guard by a smirk forming on his lips, followed by him throwing the boys in my direction. The impact of their bodies knocked me unconscious. I woke up sometime later to find ChiChi crying with Goten in her lap. About 10 minutes later is when I got a call from Videl tell me about what happened to you."


	20. Comfort

I was furious to say the least. The insignificant being whom had not been a threat since I was five has come back and in one fair swoop put Vegeta, Goten and Trunks out of commission. I was alone, the reality of this sunk in. No one would be able to help. Even without making a wish it was only I who could defeat this insect. My fury was enhanced by another in my mind.

_How dare he tell me to leave! So what if I called him a freak! I said I didn't mean it. I was only angry, and I guess a little scared. AHHHHGGG!!! This is so stupid! Afraid of Gohan?! Why do I feel this way?! Why…Do…I…Feel…This…Way…Shit. I need a new punching bag. Where's my dad? Teehee! _I kind of felt sorry for the man. I wondered if this was a regular occurrence. It was kind of appealing to know that Videl regularly spared with Hercule. I don't think that I was by his choice though. I intended to ask her about it.

"Gohan, you need to stop him. He has the dragon radar." This got my attention. I knew he had it I just wasn't thinking about it at the moment. "Bulma, do you have another Dragonball radar?" Bulma thought for a moment then shook her head. "No, Ginyu destroyed the lab containing the radar after he found what he was looking for. What is worse is that the plans were in there too. It will take me at least three days to make one from memory. That is assuming I have all the parts. Not to mention remember how to make it."

Bulma paced in front of me, she seemed to be in deep thought. "Wait. Can't you find him without the radar?" I really didn't know how to explain it to her. I couldn't explain it to myself. I could sense him but it was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "No, I can't find him that way. I would be traveling in circles. I don't understand it." Bulma left the room without a word and I scrambled to keep up. "Gohan, I am going to start on the dragon radar. You should get some sleep you only just came back from the dead."

She made too much sense to me, I was exhausted there was no way that I could defeat Ginyu in my current condition. I only hoped that in the mean time the hunt for the dragon balls was not going well. _Tomorrow I will go see Gohan. I only hope that he has forgiven me by then. _Her words hurt but I was able to put it aside. Besides I didn't seem to have a choice in the matter.

My dreams were not of my own and vivid images of Videl watching me die in variations of the truth were enough to wake me from my abyss and cover my body with a cold sweat. I felt the urge. No, the need, the desire to wake Videl from her nightmare and assure her that I was alive and well and I was not going anywhere. I quickly clothed and left CC headed for Videl's.

I was fast approaching Videl's house. Her dreams were still affecting my thoughts and visions of my death passed as illusions in front of my mind. Half my mind wanted to chase after the illusion of Ginyu as an image of my death appeared in my flight path. Dread fast approached as Videl's memory of the event repeated in my mind. The minutes between leaving CC and landing on Videl's balcony were wearing down my sanity and my need to wake Videl from this nightmare was driving me forward. The window was locked and with my rational mind gone I blasted the window open.

I expected to hear Videl's startled scream as I entered the room. I frantically looked around and through the moon lit room I saw Videl tossing and turning. "Gohan…why…" Her pleading continued as the image of my death once again plagued her dreams. I walked up to the side of the bed and sat down. I reached out with one of my hands and grabbed her should while my other tenderly graced her Cheek. "Videl…wake up." I didn't expect the fast reaction to my touch with the sound of my voice. She shot up and stared at me. "Gohan…" That was all she said before she plunged her head into my chest and sobbed long and hard. "You were dead. I could only watch as your life left you. I…I need to know what is going on Gohan. I don't think I can stand losing you again."

I was torn between divulging my every secret and concealing everything. Her words continued in my head and reverberated in my heart, _you freak! _"Videl there are some secrets that must be kept to insure the safety of others." It was not a complete lie. I just didn't want her to think of me that way. She was having a hard time processing the information that she was given thus far. Unconsciously I knew she was afraid of what I was. I needed more time.

Videl's sobs stopped and she looked into my eyes. The fire that once defined her was gone and was replaced with longing and dread. "You are going to fight him aren't you?" I didn't need to respond my resolve was written on my face. Videl gave me a pleading look, "you need to come back."

I stayed with Videl for the rest of the night. I didn't sleep I was haunted by the vivid images of Videl's previous nightmare. I was relieved to find Videl sleeping soundly with no comprehensible dream entering her unconscious mind. The hours ticked by without either of us stirring. The morning sun pierced the dark room and the shadows on the wall told of the time and the need for me to depart. I gently placed Videl on her bed and walked towards the window. My search needed to begin but in the back of my head I knew it was already over, Ginyu had won and it was only a matter of time.

Flying low to the ground I followed the confusing ki pattern. I passed over rivers and valleys, villages and cities. It didn't make sense. The Ki signal skipped from one side of the planet to the next so fast that it seemed to permeate the air around me. My senses were telling me he was here and others were telling me he was everywhere. Hours passed and anticipation built as I flew faster around the planet circling the globe 4 times an hour hoping to catch a break. My journey took me to a familiar tower looking for the guidance I knew my mentor would be able to give me.

As I landed on the lookout I glanced around unable to spot anyone. My heart stopped in my throat as I looked towards the garden only to find a blood trail. My guard was up and my mind was spinning. In the distance I saw a figure on the floor faced down in the dirt. The blood was fresh and the ki in the atmosphere was strong. I just missed the battle. I didn't understand I would have been able to tell if a battle had taken place. I approached the body and turned him around. Dende was in horrible condition. "Gohan, Piccolo went after Ginyu."

"Dende please don't speak your beaten pretty badly." Dende gave a small smile. "I will live. Ginyu made sure of that. Find him Gohan he has all the Dragonballs. He beat me for the password." Dende closed his eyes and tears came down his face and I knew what it meant. "I'm sorry Gohan, I was a fool." I was fuming Ginyu knew he couldn't kill him and tortured him for the information he needed. "I am sorry Dende it was my fault…" Dende snapped his head back and stated forcefully, "No. The fault lies with Ginyu and him alone." Dende's eyes widened with terror and I followed his gaze. The sky above the lookout was darkened. Only the summoning of the dragon balls would darken the sky here.


	21. Mercy

There was something about this moment that was slightly amusing to me, at least it was at the time. I know that it really wasn't that funny but I couldn't help it. The fear that rocked my body at the time was driving me insane. A low chuckle escaped my lips as I rushed towards the glow on the horizon. It couldn't be a coincidence that the dragon was located on the other side of the world. My thoughts were spinning and in a brief moment of sanity I felt I knew exactly how Frieza felt when he saw the dragon in the distance.

I imagined the tyrant to have the same fury and fear of what would come if another was to make a wish that was destined to be for him. I raced towards my fate but knew from past races that my best time was seven minutes. Now to really think about it that is unbelievable speed. I mean can you have expected me to go any faster that day? Hear me out for a second, I need you to understand this. The earth is 40,000 km at the equator. I know from my senses that the dragon was on the opposite side of the world. I knew for a fact that even if I was to break my record in half I would have to go over 200 kilometers every second to make it in time to stop a wish from being made.

I felt helpless. There was nothing that I could do and I knew it. When you're helpless you can either hide or you can fight and at the moment I was in the need for a real fight. I spent about two weeks in limbo and another night helpless with my feelings for Videl. My confusion and fury mixed to allow me to traverse the 20,000 km in less than three minutes. I made it to my destination just in time to watch the Dragonballs shot up into the air and spread across the sky.

Without additional thought I moved in to pound the hell out of Ginyu. With my fist out front and all my strength placed into one punch I swung with everything I had. I wasn't even close to my target. I never saw this man move. I never had a chance to retaliate. I felt my body convulse as blow after blow left my body broken and unmoving. I didn't have a chance. Whatever was wished for it was enough to insure I was out of commission. I couldn't hold my form anymore and my energy was draining from me as I fell from the sky.

"That's all? I really would have expected more from you…" I could see Ginyu above me obviously disappointed with my performance. I didn't really know what to think. I was laid out in what seemed to be one punch. I had to know what he wished for. How did he do this to me so easily? "What did you wish for that made you so powerful?" I didn't really expect him to answer. I could hope to learn something and maybe I would know how to combat it in the future. That was if there was going to be a future for me.

Ginyu rolled his eyes and looked at my crumpled remains. I must have really looked like shit. I did fall out of the sky with no strength to slow my fall. "I didn't really wish for anything that grand. It's not like I want to live forever or anything. Technically I already do live forever. I am 700 years old." Ginyu kicked my body and I rolled over onto my stomach. "What's this? You have a bite mark? This is grand! Your weakness is of your doing not mine. To think that I wanted your body next…" Ginyu sighed and started to walk away. "I guess you are one less person to worry about."

"What are you talking about? I tried to hit you with all my strength and you swatted me like a fly…" I could see Ginyu stop in his tracks and head back over towards me. "I only wished to perfect my changing skills. I was supposed to have complete control over everything that the previous owner could do but it back fired as you well remember. My second wish is my little secret. As for you I don't really care if you live or die. There is nothing that you can do to stop me." Ginyu once again started to walk away then stopped without turning around he asked me a question. "I am curious to know why you would go through with the Trust Pack. Why would anyone willingly give up half their power?"

I didn't know what he was talking about. I did want answers and since I had no one else to give them to me I thought that maybe this would be the perfect opportunity. "What is a 'Trust Pack'?" That really got his attention. My fury for his reaction burned ever bone in my body. I was helpless to do anything to prevent him from rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh my God! You don't know what the Trust Pack is?! I don't know what is funnier you going through it or your ignorance."

"Alright I guess I can tell you." Ginyu walked up to me and picked me up by one arm and threw me into a tree. I was lodged into place with several branches piercing through my arms and legs. I considered myself lucky none of them went through my body. "Oops didn't mean to do that just yet." He walked up to me and I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Oh good your still alive. I would hate for you to die until you really understand how stupid you are."

"Every living thing in the universe has Ki. It is what keeps us alive. Some have more than others. In our case the Ki in us radiates outward and manipulates others Ki. What the Trust Pack does is it shares your Ki with another. In the monkey race it was used as a way of maintaining balance. If one got more powerful than another person they would be forced to share a Trust Pack with the opposite sex to halve their power. It was better than dying. It later turned into a mating ritual between the stupid monkey's."

Ginyu grinned while looking into my eyes, "you know I feel so much better now. Seeing you their defeated I feel that my revenge has been bitter sweet. Vegeta is gone, your stupid father is gone, and your brother and his stupid friend will never wake as long as I am alive. This is so much better than killing you. But I know exactly how I can make your life even worse…"

His grin widened and his eyes went wide. "I am going to tell you how to defeat me. You will never defeat me unless you lose the Trust Pack." I can see a sparkle in his eyes as he paused for greater effect. I was annoyed to say the least. It was as if dramatic pauses were a trade mark of evil villains. I could have gone home and eaten in the amount of time it took for him to continue his story. "Kill the girl…"

I wasn't really surprised by his revelation. It was pretty obvious this was what he was going to say. I think he knew what my response was going to be. He was not surprised by my answer. "You don't really expect me to take anyone's life but yours do you? You would have to be one delusional person to think that." Ginyu lost his grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter to me, I would only be surprised if you manage to survive again. Then again you did survive a sword through the back."

What Ginyu did next surprised me more than anything. "Good luck Gohan, I'm off to terrorize the world." He placed two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. "No…Impossible…" He was gone.

The sudden revelation of Ginyu knowing how to perform the instant transmission was taking a toll on my mind. I had to get my mind back on track. I looked around and realized that there was no one that could possibly know where I was. I was in trouble. I looked at my left arm and tried to move it. No movement. I forced my eyes to focus on my shoulder. The shoulder blade was gone and my arm was out of the socket. My arm was attached by only a large tendon. I rolled my eyes. Great, I was most likely going to lose my arm. I tried looking at my right arm only to find that my head was pinned into place lodged into the tree trunk. Well at least I could still feel my legs and my right arm. Though I thought it might have been better if I was paralyzed. The pain was overwhelming.

I had an image in my mind of how I looked at this very moment. New scars and possible permanent damage to my arms reminded me of my beating at the hands of Racomme. With my eyes closed the image of my arm hanging limp at my side my face riddled with bruises swelling beginning and my eyes beginning to be squeezed shut involuntarily morphed into an image of Videl with the same damage with tears in her eyes. My eyes abruptly opened. I have not heard Videl's voice in my mind for a while now. I tried to remember how long it was since the last time that I heard her thoughts or dreams. I remember feeling her emotions and I felt blood rush to my face when a certain dream of Videl's forced me to try to shut her out.

How long ago was that? How long have I been lying there? I had gotten so used to her thoughts that the absence was deafening. Now I believe that I am a smart person. I knew that there was something wrong with the absence of voices. My mind recalled all that Ginyu said and the confusion surrounding Ginyu's supposed mercy. My past memories of him never consisted of mercy, only death and destruction. The only conclusion I came up with to explain Ginyu's decision was that he had somehow changed. I shook my head, well at least tried to. I tried to focus on Videl. I tried to listen to anything from her. Ginyu said that I needed to kill her. He said that I was not strong enough to beat him because of the Trust Pack. I had to believe that I was alive right now for the same reason I was not dead when he ran me through before.

My only hope was that I was wrong. I hoped that there was something else missing to this so called Trust Pack. I tried again to move my right arm without being tormented by excruciating pain. It didn't work out quiet the way that I wanted but I was able to move my arm without blacking out. Lifting my arm to my head I reached for the tree and summoned enough Ki to split the tree in half, this action had an unfortunate consequence of rendering me unconscious for the next few hours.

When I came to I rolled over onto my stomach and reached into my back pocket. I was quickly dropped my arm in disappointment, my cell phone was gone. I was cold, hurt and hungry. Stupid Ginyu with his stupid mercy. I really thought that this was his plan all along. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was flying overhead watching my misery. As if to mock my search for my cell phone further I could hear it ringing somewhere in the distance. I rolled my eyes and began the arduous task of crawling toward the sound. I could only hope that it was visible to me once I get within range. I had no delusions of reaching it before it stopped ringing. Sure enough it stopped and I slumped back down on the ground only having made it maybe four feet. My bitterness increased as Ginyu's explanation for my lack of strength repeated in my head. I was really starting to dislike Videl for her part in my pain at this moment. I couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault.

It really was a really bad thought but at the time I couldn't help it. I was in tatters and needed to crawl my way to my phone where I could hopefully call for help. I only hoped that Ginyu's path of destruction would not lead him towards West city first. I couldn't help but feel abandoned. All my life when ever there was evil to face I had my father and his friends to help me. This time I had no one. Where was Piccolo in all this? I expected him to be the first person I would see when I was in trouble. Another foot traveled and still I ponder all the events that led me up to this point.

I started at the beginning with the decision to become a crime fighter. I should have left it up to Videl. I quickly dismissed that idea. There was no way that I was going to stand back and let innocent people get hurt. Then I started to blame Videl once again. Every time I tried to place the blame on myself or others I would stray back to Videl and how this was her doing. I started to believe that all women were like this from my mother's bipolar disorder to Videl's need to know everyone's secrets. Were they made to torture men? Or better yet me? I glanced back at the split tree and plopped my head on the ground. I only traveled maybe ten feet, still five feet from the edge of the clearing. I tried to use my feet to push my body faster only to find my legs were broken in multiple places with the bones protruding from the skin.

I could not believe how much energy I had lost from my two second fight with Ginyu to lead my fall from the sky to inflict this much damage. I made it to the clearing and spotted my phone on the ground about twenty feet away. I sighed heavily and started to crawl again. Was Videl really to blame for this? I am the one that choose not to tell her about anything from the start. I was the one that led her to my house. I was the one that fell in love. Then it hit me. Did I really love Videl or had this all started only due to Videl's bite mark on my neck. I really couldn't remember anymore. I couldn't remember if I loved her before or if it was a side effect of the bite.

I hated that I was questioning my feelings. It was the first time that I could hear myself think without believing that they were someone else's for a change. I wasn't even sure if what Videl felt for me was real. She could be just as affected by this bite than I am.

Ten feet more…What if I tell her everything? Will she accept what I am or who I am? Will she believe that I defeated Cell not her father? All she knows so far is that I can fly and that I help her while fighting crime. Should I complete this Trust Pack? Will this help me defeat Ginyu? Is killing her the only way to save my brothers? Yes I thought of Trunks as my brother. I love them both more than anything in the world. Would I be willing to kill for them? Would I be willing to or could I even really come close to killing Videl? I started to get a headache from the questions that were building up.

Four more feet…I can smell the electronics from here. No my sense of smell is nothing extraordinary unless it involves food of course. The smell teased my senses, another form of torture. Sweat poured down my face as I continued my trek. I had never had a workout this intense in all my life.

She called me a freak. That was another memory that was hurtful regarding Videl. She didn't mean it in jest she meant it to hurt me. The one remark that could bring me to my knees and she said it. The one word that would turn my thoughts of love into ones of disbelief and bitterness and Videl of all people was the one to say it. It was irrational how I felt but it turned all that I felt into doubt. So what if she kissed me before. I saw the look on Dende's face when she did. I saw the proud look on his face and then the release of energy into Videl. I have no doubt that he had some if not all part of the kiss Videl gave me. I really wanted to believe that Videl was completely in control of her actions and she wanted to kiss me. I wanted to believe that she really wanted me to stay with her that night not because of her nightmares but because she really wanted me there. The more I analyzed what Videl and I shared the more I could believe that it could be chalked up to being normal everyday reaction. I really started to believe that if it was a stranger that was run though in front of her she would have reacted the same way.

Two more feet…Then I remember the dream. I remember the darkness and the loneliness. I remember the image of Videl. I remember how she looked at me in the dream. I could feel the love and understanding in her eyes. I could feel her breath on my lips being so close to hers. I held on to the dream. It was the only thing I had left that felt even remotely like she loved me. Then it was gone. It was only a dream nothing more, a vision of insanity while my life was slipping away. Still there was hope that it was shared. If it was shared then it was real. If it was real then there was some spark in both of us. I wanted…No I needed to hang on to that spark. I really needed to believe that there was more than suspicion on the part of Videl. I needed to believe that she really liked me while trying to discover who I was.

I made it to my cell phone and picked it up. I pressed speed dial for Bulma's cell phone. It rang for a while and then was picked up. "Gohan! Finally you called back! God, I called you almost two hours ago!" I tried to speak to her. I really tried to say something. My voice was caught and my mouth was dry. I was so close to getting help but I was unable to say a word. "Gohan? Are you there?" I rolled my eyes and put my phone into message mode. A new invention from CC, it was designed for the mute so that they could talk on the phone. Just another one of those stupid inventions Bulma's father came up with. It was sort of like trying to find the best place to hang up speakers into a spaceship.

I started to text her, HURT BAD. CAN'T TALK. PLEASE COME GET ME. I waited for her to respond back, "Oh my…Gohan where are you I will come and get you!" I didn't know where I was but like most cell phones from CC there was a tracking device for police use, LOCATION UNKNOWN. PLEASE USE POLICE TRACKER. "Please stay where you are I will be there as soon as possible."

She must have seen where I was because her voice was filled with worry. "Oh god Gohan, you are on the other side of the world it will take me at least a day to get there…Please hang on." My phone beeped alerting me to the strength of the battery. Great, just great, my battery was going to die soon. CAN'T STAY ON PHONE. MUST CONSERVE BATTERY POWER FOR TRACKER. "I understand Gohan."

So here I was trying my best to stay alive. I had already been broken for almost two days. Now I find out I would have to stay here for one more day. I started to wonder if Sayains could survive more than three days without water. I knew for a fact humans couldn't.


	22. Trust

After three hours of staring into the night sky I was certain that I had counted all the stars visible. This was the only activity that I could think of to keep my mind busy. I knew enough about medicine to know that I couldn't afford to go to sleep. I didn't like the idea of returning to the void I was in before. I think I liked the idea of dying better than the purgatory I found myself in when Ginyu first got his hands on me. I really was in trouble, my eyes weighed a ton and I felt dizzy from lack of food.

I believe that I finally knew how my father felt in all his stories when he went without food. I remember being told he would stop fighting and pass out. I don't think my father would have been able to last this long without a mountain of food waiting for him at the end of the day. I started to see constellations turn to food and hallucinations of a waterfall in the distance.

'Gohan, can you hear me?' I had never been as startled as I was at that moment. 'Dende?'

'Yes Gohan it is me. I hope you didn't forget that I am beaten pretty badly.'

'Really? You think I'm not? What about when I crawled more than thirty feet to get to a phone!? Why couldn't you just tell Bulma where I was or just that I was in trouble!?'

'I can't do anything that would show preference to anyone. But I can do what is needed to make sure I survive. I am sorry Gohan but I couldn't interfere. I really need you to come and get me though.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dende couldn't lift a finger to save me but could do anything to save himself. I guess the masses come before an individual.

'Whatever Dende…I'll see what I can do.'

I had gained a lot of practice shutting Videl out of my head that it was not that hard to shut out Dende. I had thought about asking where Piccolo was but I didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. He really pissed me off with his lack of help. I crawled for six hours for crying out loud! I bet he watched the entire time. I started to be glad he was almost in the same condition I was in. It was wrong of me but when you are beaten, hungry tired and thirsty you stop caring about everything and anything.

What in the world was keeping Bulma so long? I don't think I could stay awake any longer. No sooner did I finish my last thought I was blinded from above. I started to think that the light at the end of the tunnel was starting to sound pretty good. The craft landed and Bulma jumped out. I guess she was a little shaken from my current state. "Hey Bulma…" My voice was low and strained but I had to let her know I was alive. She tried to contain herself but that didn't last too long. She stared at my body and surveyed the damage. I could see tears escape her eyes as she look at me. "Bulma…I…am…fine…"

Bulma half laughed and half sobbed, "Gohan, you are far from fine…" She opened a capsule containing a hover stretcher. Bulma cautiously used the lift on the stretcher to place my broken body into place. "We need to get Dende too…"

Bulma scoffed, "almighty guardian of earth needs our help?" She didn't really expect a response. She strapped me into the air car and took off for the direction of the lookout. The trip was uneventful with Bulma scolding me whenever my eyes drooped telling me I couldn't afford to fall asleep. I didn't blame her I was I in a 'coma' for a while I wouldn't want to experience what she did again either.

We reached the lookout and Dende was strapped in and we left towards CC with easy with only a brief word from his keeper Mr. Popo. I don't think that he liked the idea of taking the guardian down the earth for treatment but he held his tongue. If the guardian desired it who was he to object?

I was drowsy and hard of hearing but I could make out Bulma's mumblings and curses under her breath. I smiled inwardly at the thought of Bulma bad mouthing Earth's guardian. It was no wonder Dende tried his hardest to avoid the woman. Women…It was that thought that led me to question Dende on past events, looking back I should have left it alone but I was bitter and wanted answers.

'Dende?' Dende turned his head slightly my way.

'Yes Gohan?' His response was slightly nervous and I knew he was aware of what I was going to ask. I knew his answer before I even asked my question.

'Did you have any part in Videl kissing me?' Dende closed his eyes and sighed.

'Gohan, sometimes it is better that you don't ask questions that you don't want the answer too.' I did want the answer I just didn't want the answer he gave me. I wanted him to tell me that he had nothing to do with it.

'Sometimes life needs a little nudge to get it started. This goes for love as well.' I was starting to get angry and I squeezed my fist disregarding the protest my body gave me in the form of intense pain.

'You have no right…How am I to trust that anything that Videl feels is real or not? How am I to feel that any of my feelings are real or not? How long have you been doing this?' My emotions were running wild and my brain was telling me that my feelings were not real and I should just ignore them. It didn't help when Dende refused to answer my question and turned his head away from me.

We reached CC shortly after my 'discussion' with the guardian and was placed into the regeneration tank. This seemed to be the only place that I could get any rest for the moment. Sleep came easy once the fluid filled the tank. I can't really explain what I dreamt about. It was more like a vivid memory rather than a dream. It wasn't my memory though.

Start:

"I heard there was a new kid starting today." I look towards the Voice and see Erasa leaning over towards me lightly whispering.

"So, do you think that he will be cute Videl?" I glare at the blonde.

"What do I care? He's probably going to try to impress me just to get to my father…" The blonde shakes her head.

"I for one hope that he is cute. The only empty seat is next to me. I don't want an ugly person sitting next to me." I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous comment the blonde made and continued to watch the front of the class waiting for the new student.

"Today class we will be getting a new student. Everyone please be kind. His name is Gohan…Come in dear." Gohan walks into class, and I look into his eyes…

"Videl! You will not date anyone that is not stronger than me! You know that it would disgrace our family if you were to date a weakling!"

"But daddy I really like Mark…I want to go the movies with him…"

"Videl you are only 13! My rule stands!"

I shake the memory from my thoughts and glare at the new kid. _So what if he's cute…He looks like a dork. _"Erasa please raise your hand for Gohan to sit next to you."

My thoughts were broken as I notice Gohan walking up towards his seat…

"Daddy stop! Your hurting him!"

"Videl, I told you what would happen if a boy wanted to take you out! Get up boy!" I can't help but fall to the floor tears in my eyes as I watch my father fight with a boy I feel I love. _Stop it…Please stop…_

"Daddy you win…" I choke out in between sobs. "Daddy I promise not to date till they are stronger than you…please stop hurting him."

"Videl I need someone that could protect you… You need to find someone that is strong to protect you from all the people that would try to hurt you to get to me." I can see the pain in his eyes and the silent apology for his actions.

"...who this is. It is Videl Satan! Mr. Satan's Daughter." I can see the fake shock given by Gohan. I can also see how he is indifferent towards the information. Almost as if he doesn't care. I can see something else, a sort of attraction. _Ha…everyone is attracted to me. This one is no different. Never again…_

End:

I can hear Bulma talking to me trying to get me to open my eyes. I can feel the fluid all around me. I know that I am not completely healed. "I don't know what to do Gohan…I miss Trunks…I miss Vegeta…If you can't defeat Ginyu…" I don't really think she expected me to hear her. She was talking to herself more than to me.

_Arrggg….Where am I? Oh yeah…CC. _I groaned to myself when I heard her voice. I knew she was awake again. I knew she was in the same building than me.

_I passed out? What is Bulma talking about? Oh right I came over to talk to Bulma…_I didn't like not knowing what the conversation consisted of. I did know that Bulma was explaining what happened to her. _Gohan's hurt…No…_I hear a loud sigh in my mind and realize she was just told that I am alive and recovering from my injuries. It was only a matter of time before she was to come and see me.

It didn't take long for Bulma and Videl to enter the room. "I'll leave you alone."

I feel Bulma leave the room and Videl approach my tank. I hear a gasp and can only assume she got a good look at the amount of injuries I have. _Gohan, what happened to you? What I feel for you is un-natural. _"I barely know you!! What are you doing to me!? I hate this! No matter what I do or what I think it always comes back to you! You're nothing! You're a nerd who came to school less than 2 weeks ago. So explain why I feel this way! Explain why I can't stop thinking about you. Explain to me why I can't convince myself that you are nothing! I don't even know who you are! I don't know who you are…" _Great now I am talking to myself…Why can't I say that when I know he is listening? I can't believe that I am putting myself through this again…I gotta get out of here…_

I wanted to scream. I didn't want her to leave I wanted her to stay. I wanted to tell her that I was just as confused as she was. I wanted to tell her that for no reason at all I felt like I could trust her. I was restrained and unable to act on any of my thoughts.

I relaxed as Bulma walked in just as Videl reached the door. "Videl? Are you Okay?" Videl shook her head and walked back to my tank and slide down the side. "No, I am not okay…Nothing makes sense and no one is giving me straight answers. I know that you are keeping things from me and I know that Gohan is keeping even more from me. How did he end up this way? What does it have to do with me passing out? You tell me that it is a coincidence, but there are too many things that coincide for you to make this claim." Videl looked up at Bulma, "Well are you going to answer me or you going to stand there with shame in your eyes and claim that it is not your place to answer my questions?"

Bulma wiped her look of shame away from her features, "Do you think that I like keeping things from you? Do you think that I do it on purpose? I would love nothing more than to tell you everything! I would love nothing more than to inform you of everything that you are obviously involved! It is not my place! I will not tell someone I barely know everything about Gohan's and my family's secrets! I will not risk my son for your piece of mind!" Bulma closed her eyes and walked up to a surprised Videl and placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "It is not my place…When Gohan is ready to tell you he will. You were not at his house by accident. I have to believe that he was ready to trust you. Now you have to trust him and give him time. The secrets he has, if trust with the wrong person, could destroy our lives. Trust him as I believe he trusts you."

Bulma turned around and walked towards the doorway, "Please stay. Talk to Gohan when he wakes. Tell him how you feel. How can you expect him trust you if you don't start to trust him?"

Bulma then left the room completely. _Trust is not something that is easy for me to give. I wish it was. _"What do you want me to say? You want me to tell you that I trust you after knowing you for less than 2 weeks?" Videl scoffed and paced the room. "What about you? You hid everything from me. You couldn't even tell me how you got home or who your parents are. I couldn't get a straight answer from you no matter what I asked. I couldn't even ask you how your day was without getting a lie. I can't trust a person that lies all the time!" _I need you to trust me…_


	23. Small Talk

It wasn't much longer before I had recovered enough to come out of the rejuvenation tank. Videl was sitting down in front of the tank having a nice dream about what I could only assume to be her mother. She was a little girl and the woman was brushing her hair in front of a mirror. The dream was scattered but it was clear enough to know this was a dream remembering her long lost past. I stored the information into the back of my mind for later use. My head snapped towards my arm, or more importantly where I expected to find a stump and found a perfectly functioning appendage. I let out a long sigh of relief. I would have been a nightmare to lose an arm in a heavily lopsided fight.

During my recovery I got an idea, more like an inspiration, of what to do in regards to Videl. I would like to say that it was Piccolo who gave me the idea but since I had no proof of the matter I left it as genius' intuition. I needed to talk to her first before anything more can be accomplished. I calmly walk towards to the sleeping woman and place my hand on her shoulder placing light pressure to more her body. It didn't take much for the woman to wake up. "Gohan…?" Her eyes were slow to focus on my face and she seemed to be sort of lost half way between being asleep and awake. "Yeah it's me." Her hands came up to her eyes and rubbed the remaining sleep from her face away. "We need to talk Gohan." The statement was made gently and quiet uncharacteristically from her standard methods that it put me off guard.

I was quick to recover from my stupor, "I know Videl, I heard you talking before…" I turned around to avoid seeing her reaction from my revelation. She didn't throw a fit or anything, "Oh…I see. I guess then this might be a little easier." I could hear her sigh long and hard. _Hear goes nothing…_"I don't trust you Gohan…All you have done is lie to me from the moment that you met me. I think that I would have been more inclined to believe if you had you just told me that I was being too nosy. I got nothing but lies from you."

To say I was surprised by her semi-speech would be another lie I tallied up. "Videl I know you don't trust me. Some explanations are harder to comprehend than others. Without proper preparation good intentions can be misconstrued. The day I few you on nimbus I had every intention to slowly start trusting you with a part of my life." I motioned for Videl to follow me and she did in silence. "Some of my life is not what would be considered to be believable." I turned to Videl for a moment with a slight smile on my face as we walked toward the nearest living area. "I wanted to get to know you before I subjected you to information that would turn your world you live so securely in upside down."

Videl stopped in her tracks and I turned around to look at her, she had a confused look on her face with her head tilted slightly to the side. "My world? My world upside down? You are acting as if you are not part of my world. I understand that you are Great Sayiaman and didn't react badly to that news. I even made it out to be no big deal so that you might feel comfortable to tell me more about yourself." Videl walked past me and sat down on the nearest recliner with her elbows on her knees and her head placed in her palms. She stayed that way for a second before lifting her head again. "I didn't start suspecting you as Great Sayiaman with no evidence. You stood out like a sore thumb with everything that you did. I was almost like you were challenging me to find you out." I had no idea where she was going with this conversation so I sat down on the cough and waited for her to continue.

"The abilities mentioned at the bank robbery were unbelievable, but at the same time I believe that they are attainable. If one person has them then I should be able to learn. Disappearing and reappearing and then flipping a truck with a yell, these all are not new to me. They are well documented in previous tournaments. My father confided in me when I turned 18 that the abilities of some people were not tricks." Videl stood up and started to pace with her fingers in her mouth almost biting them off in thought. "My father is not a fool but he is not the strongest fight either. I know I am stronger than him. For a while I believed that I was the strongest. I now am starting to believe that I am not the strongest either. So if that is the life altering world flipping news you were going to share, then I am sorry to disappoint you but that is old news." She sat down on her recliner and leaned back into the chair. _There I said it. Now it's his turn to talk. I know I am not the strongest. I just wanted to know just how far I was from being even with a new challenger. _

I still was not surprised. There were several thoughts that suggested that Videl knew she was stronger than her father. It was not a surprise that she felt she was not even the strongest in the world. It was her belief that she was close that was sorely misguided. This was a simple fact that I had to explain to her. "Videl how strong do you believe you are on a scale between 1 and 10?" She looked at me questioningly and declared without additional thought, "9, I would have thought I was a ten till you came along. Until I have had a chance to test myself with you then I have to believe you are stronger as to not underestimate you." Now that I was surprised, I always felt that she believed that she was the strongest and that all others only knew abilities that she didn't. "Videl compared to the strongest humans you can barely be considered a one." I had to say it as bluntly as possible. I needed to see her reaction, I needed to see her realize what I am implying. _Less than a one?! He can't seriously be underestimating me like this! _

I can see Videl seething in anger at my denouncement of her strength. "Videl there is no way that I could even start to explain how outclassed you are in strength. While you gage your strength on how much weight you can lift. My friends nor I can gauge our strength by these means." _How much weight? Last I checked I could lift 600lbs…_"600lbs is nothing…" My head was turned I never even realized she wasn't speaking luckily she never caught on to the similarities. I was fast to explain my meaning. "Videl I need you to understand this. I really need you to understand your power in comparison to my own. If I was to gauge your skill level on a scale between 1 and infinite you would receive at the most a 50. My power gauged on the scale would be far into the trillions. The power of an insect would be dwarfed by the power of a man, the difference would be so huge that the ant would have no hope in ever understanding the gap in power." I could tell that I was losing her. She could grasp the concept she didn't accept that there was such a huge power difference.

"That's impossible…There is no way that anybody can be that strong." She looked into my eyes and they seemed to explain it all. She seemed to accept my words as being true. "Let's say that I believe you. What is the purpose for forcing me to understand our gap? What is the point of telling me all this information when you could have just said that you were stronger than me and be done with it!" I seemed to be losing her and my patience was running thin as the conversation stretched out. "Look Ginyu is more than twice as strong as me."

Videl looked at me curiously, "So…then we will both fight him..." She stated this as if it was the most obvious decision in the world. I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Videl that is my point…" I walk over to the side of the couch and placing my hand on the arm rest. "Videl, at your current level of strength there is nothing that you can do to help me. If a 5 year old was getting beat up by a 15 year old do you think that an infant would be able to help." Unless of course the five year old was Trunks or Goten, Videl didn't need to know this yet.

I knew the tactic was not really making the situation better but I needed her to grasp the gap in strength without having to subject her to a physical beating. If I had to do it by belittling her then so be it. I was placed against a wall and needed to get a hold of the situation. The hard explanation was yet to come and time was wasting away as I led Videl baby step, by baby step.

How do explain to someone that you almost died because of her? How do you explain to the one that you are falling for that your weakness is her fault? How do you convince her that she is needed to fix the mess? I had a lot to think about as we looked at each other. Her mind was racing just as mine was. Not that any of this mattered, not yet at least. It seemed as though we needed a push in the right direction. We got one but not in the way that I was hoping for.

I walked over towards Videl to place my hand on her shoulder. She looked into my eyes with confusion and frustration. She accepted my touch but it only lasted for a moment. The next sounds of strained steel and rebar could be heard the moment before the roof collapsed. My heartfelt gesture became a desperate shove to push the two of us out of the way of the crashing roof. White dust covered the room and suffocated my lungs burning the insides as a struggled for breath. I could hear a coughing fit on the other side of the room as I slowly rise to my feet. My effort was brought to a halt with a blast and white hot ember burning into my body pinning me to the wall.

"So you didn't take my advise…" I can see a shadow of a man cloaked in the debris filled room. My voice catches in my throat as I see what he is holding in his hand and the sounds of muffled gasps for air can be heard as his hand closes in on Videl's slim neck. "Maybe I should do you a favor and get rid of your weakness? What do you say want me to do it for you?"

"No! Don't you dare! I'll kill you! Don't you dare harm her!" I gave him the reaction he desired. His smile grew tenfold with my revelation. My feelings for Videl clearly written on my face, as her gasps filled the room.

"Delicious! I love it! This is just perfect. I will enjoy her death at your hands. The only hope of defeating me will be with her death! I can't wait to watch you end her life." Ginyu started to leave raising up off the ground and turning back towards me. "Oh and a parting gift…" I watch as he hurls Videl towards me with enough force to send me through the wall.

Sometimes when you're about to fall asleep the world seems to become swallowed up and your senses become heightened. For the split second before losing conciseness I could have sworn to hear Piccolo's voice calling to me. It was as if a special part of myself had been awakened and I understood what was transpiring. A slight voice rung, "Do it now Gohan…Do it now or she will die…" When you have a dream that is particularly life like you tend to want to hold on to it no matter what the cost. You may even reach out to touch an object in the dream while creating the same motion in your sleep. This was the action I must have taken as I lowered my head towards her neckline biting into her spine. No euphoria for my actions only pain. A rush of anguish and suffering too great to hold on to, darkness soon followed.


	24. A New World

"What is it chief?"

"_There is currently a hostage situation at the bus station! We need you!"_

"I'm on my way!"

With a short good bye and a wave to her two blonde friends Videl left the room with no word given to her teacher. The teacher only shook her head and let the transgression pass as she has in the past.

"I'm worried about Videl…"

"Are you kidding? Videl can take care of herself Erasa. It's the kidnappers that I feel sorry for."

Erasa's eyes never left the door as she nodded her head. She didn't look at all convinced at her friends encouraging words. She couldn't get the feeling of dread out of her mind. She had never felt this way any other time her friend left to help the police. This time was different. She felt something was missing.

"I hope you are right…"

-Videl-

"Where are they…? Ah, there they are…now to get on the bus."

Videl's plane inches closer to the speeding bus, she opens her door, "ok…nice and easy." Without another word she jumps onto the roof of the bus alerting the criminal's inside. She dashes from right to left barely dodging incoming bullets. A sudden halt to the gun fire gives Videl an opening and with one swift move leans down grasps the luggage rack and swings her body around to the side of the bus crashing through the window.

"Wow…It worked." Her thoughts were interrupted by a masked man rushing at her full speed. With very little effort she kicked her opponent in the gut causing them to crash forward into the driver.

"Now if you come quietly I won't have to hurt you too much." Videl's speech was cut off when the bus started to careen off the road. She rushed towards the driver and finds the burly man unconscious. Videl shoves and pulls the man in an attempt to remove the man from the space. A scream distracts her long enough to look out into the distance to find a cliff fast approaching.

Videl's grip fails in her frantic attempt the move the man. She looks out the front window as the bus leaves the safety of flat ground. "No…" The screams of the other passengers are drowned out as Videl closed her eyes.

-12 years later-

A short blonde haired blue eyed nurse crossed her arms and glared at the man next to her, "Doctor is it time yet?"

See the look on the woman next to him and the way that he was addressed looked toward the girl with slight amusement, "Nurse for the tenth time not until the resident gets here…"

Not liking what she was told closed her eyes, "Tell me why we have to wait for…him…"

The doctor's face turned from one of amusement to annoyance, "Look just because you got into a fight with him. What was it? Five years ago? That doesn't mean he doesn't have to be here."

With a pout and a sigh the nurse calmed down and then with a glint in her eye, "Now is it time?"

The doctor slouched his shoulders, "Please not today."

"Sorry…I am just so happy!" The doctor turned around and faced the nurse.

"How long ago did you know the patient again?"

The look on the nurse's face told a story of grief and loss she gave a weak smile and turned around to face away from the doctor.

"Look I am sorry I know that it was a long time ago I was just making a bad attempt at humor."

The nurse turns around and gives a genuine smile, "Like I've said before we were best friends in high school. I know I told you this before…"

"Yes you have, but it did keep you from asking if the resident was here yet."

A tall handsome man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked up to the pair and with a smack on the back from this man the doctor turned around and grinned.

"It is about time you got here. I would have hated for you to miss this." The blue eyed man grinned back and the nurse pouted and turned away from the scene with a stomp of her feet.

"She's still mad about it isn't she?"

"Yes she is, but it doesn't help that you haven't apologized." The blue eyed man cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You mean she never told you?" This perked the nurse's interest and she started to turn around

"Told me what?" The nurse quickly attempted to stop the two from the exchange that was sure to come.

The doctor slowly turned to the nurse in a questioning manner. The blue eyed man got his attention once more, "I have apologized profusely every time she visits my patient."

The nurse in an attempt to change the conversation, "Weren't we going somewhere guys? There is someone that we are here to meet remember?" The black haired doctor grinned sheepishly and started to walk in the direction of the patient's room.

As they arrived at the room and entered they surrounded the bed, "hey you never told me why you got into researching coma patients."

"You mean she never told you?" The black haired doctor motioned over to the nurse.

"No, remember she hasn't really talked to me in a while, to think that we became friends and she still hasn't forgiven me." The black haired doctor giggled a little.

"Well I did it for my wife." The nurse blushed and looked away trying to still look upset at the two. The blue eyed doctor smirked a little witnessing the blush, "yeah I kind of figured that was the reason."

"Will you get on with it?! I don't want to be here all day with no results!" The black haired doctor smiled and pulled out a small syringe from a box in his coat pocket. "Well it is now or never…"

The syringe was placed on the patient's temple and was injected with the fluid. Time ticked on with no result. The nurse stared at the clock and then at the patient and her face showed signs of losing hope. The nurse walked toward the black haired doctor. She wrapped both arms around the man, "Gohan, I really miss her. I want my best friend back..."

Gohan lowered his head and gave a kiss to the nurse's forehead. "I am sorry Erasa…" The couple began to leave the room. "Guys…you should come back here and take a look at this." The two released their grip on each other and was once again at the patient's side.

"Gohan, take a look at the brain wave pattern." The black haired doctor quickly made his way to the monitor and glancing over it began to get a huge smile on his face. "Erasa, you're going to get your best friend back!"

No sooner did Gohan speak those words did Erasa see her best friends eyes slowly open. "Videl! You're awake! You're back!" Tear were pouring down Erasa's face as she buried her head into Videl's chest. Videl looked around the room confused, "Erasa? What happened? Where am I?"

Videl looked to her left and saw the blue eyed doctor. "Sharpner? What are you doing in a doctor's coat?" Sharpner looked at Videl with a scowl, "I'll have you know that I am your doctor! I was the one taking care of you while you were in a coma!"

Erasa was now the one scowling at Sharpner. "You decided to blurt it out like that?!" Neither of the blondes hearing Videl whisper, "Coma…" She laid back on the bed and noticed a black haired man walk out of the room slightly amused at the current situation. Videl fed up with the two blondes and interested in finding out who the man was who left spoke up, "Who was that?" Erasa catching on to what Videl was talking about smirked and looked toward the door and the retreating doctors back and then at Videl. "Don't get any ideas Videl that is my husband. Gees you get out of a 12 year coma and you start looking for a man right away."

"12 years?! What do you mean 12 years?! I remember the bus running off a cliff then waking up with you two standing over me!" Erasa sighed and looked at Sharpner with pleading eyes.

Sharpner caught the look, "Videl after the accident the rescue team found you. Everyone thought you were dead. You were in really bad shape. You were taken to the hospital and put on life support." Sharpner took a deep breath before continuing with his story occasionally looking toward Erasa for encouragement. "Videl you were declared brain dead. Your father wouldn't have it. He refused to believe that you were gone. He spent all the money he could to ensure that you remained on life support. He felt that one day medical care would improve enough to bring you back."

Videl was visibly sick, the information she was receiving was torturing her. Erasa seemed to see this distress, "Videl, it's over now. You are back. That is all in the past. I missed you Videl. I missed you so much." Erasa could no longer hold on to her tears and let them flow throwing herself into Videl's chest and sobbed violently.

When the sobs died down Sharpner was on a side chair while Videl and Erasa were still on the medical bed. "Erasa…Are you a nurse?" Erasa was caught a little off guard by the question, when she recovered she smiled, "Yes Videl, I am a nurse."

Videl looked surprised and happy at the same time, "I always thought that you would go into fashion. I can see that you grew up. I am so happy for you." Videl gave a huge smile as Erasa blushed from the praise. "If you don't mind me asking what made the change?"

Erasa's blush vanished as well as the smile and she looked down, "You were my best friend Videl. I want to do anything that I could to be with you again. Your accident changed several people's lives."

Videl caught what was being said and looked towards Sharpner. He didn't look at Videl to know that she was looking at him in a silent question, "Videl, I may have acted foolish while in high school but my heart was true. I really did love you. Losing you…I needed to do whatever it took to get you back. I once thought that becoming a great fighter was the way to your heart."

Sharpner stood up during his speech and started to walk toward the door and left after speaking his last sentence. Videl looked at Erasa, "He grew up Videl. He is ashamed now, he feels he betrayed his love for you." Erasa looked into Videl's eyes seeing the confusion in them, "He fell in love with a woman and is now married with two children."

Videl slide comfortably into the bed relaxing a little after the conversation with Erasa and Sharpner. "So it has been 12 years…So you and that doctor?" Erasa blushed at the mention of the black haired doctor and the accusing tone along with a huge smirk on Videl's face.

"Yes, he and I are married." Videl looked at Erasa urging her to continue, "Gees Erasa, in the past you would have assaulted me with information revolving your love life…"

Erasa giggled, "Yeah, your right. What can I say? I grew up."

"Well, tell me how you met him."

Erasa sighed dreamily and looked up toward the ceiling remembering the moment they met, "I was visiting you when he walked in to check on your condition as a favor to Sharpner. I didn't even notice him enter the room. He saw me and said, 'I'm sorry for your loss.' I responded not looking at him still, 'she's only sleeping.' I could hear him look at the chart for a second time then say with confusion in his voice, 'the chart says that she is brain dead.' I couldn't help but cry when I heard him say this. He walked toward me and held me close while apologizing for his callousness. I didn't see his face until I had calmed down. He brought my face up to look at him gently with a hand under my chin and asked me if I would like to get a cup of coffee as a form of apology.

"I was sold. He had me. I was in love from that moment on. His looks were only a bonus. It was the first time that I fell in love before even seeing a man's face. We married two years later."

Videl smiled at her friend, "What's his name?"

Erasa looked at Videl questioningly then realized that she had not even said his name or introduced her to him, "Oh my god! I have to introduce you to him! Hold on I will get him!"

Erasa jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Videl can see Erasa run up to the receptionist desk and ask the people on duty for something then the girl run back to Videl. Videl could do nothing but roll her eyes at her childishness.

Videl got a thought in her head as she watch her friend reach her and she had to ask, "When is my father coming to see me?" Videl had to assume that her father had been notified of her revival. Her heart stopped as she looked at Erasa's face at the question. The air in the room left and Videl had trouble breathing. She had heard Erasa speak as if in a distant memory, "He died three years ago…" Videl's eyes began to water, "No…No, this can't be happening. This can't be happening!" Her hysterical outburst was heard by an approaching black haired doctor. He sped up his pace and entered the room, "What happened?"

"She snapped. The information was too much for her…" Erasa stepped aside with tears in her eyes at her friend's distress. Her husband opened a nearby drawer finding a sedative readying the syringe steadying his current patient. She looked into his eyes in confusion as the sedative took effect, "Gohan?"


	25. Ignorance

A dream maybe? A nightmare? Whatever it was I was not the one experiencing it. I was a silent observer. Watching the scenes unfold, while unable to interact. "No you are right Gohan. This is not your dream. This is Videl's. The Trust Pack is creating this world for her. She needs this to cope with the emotions coming from you."

I was lost to say the least. "What are you talking about?"

"This is one of Videl's fears she must overcome in order to survive the bond created. Too much time was between the formation of the Pack and the completion. Too many mixed emotions were formed and must be confronted. She must get past this herself. Only then will she survive."

I was pissed. If I had known this was going to happen then I would have completed it when it was first started. I would not have delayed the process. "Why the hell are you telling me this now?! Why did you wait this long to inform me of this?!"

"Gohan, Piccolo just retrieved the information from the eternal archives. He has been there since you disappeared. Right after the first time he found your ki, with no explanation as to where you were, he entered the room looking for answers."

A voice in the shadows that was all I was. It was a little unnerving to be in between dreams or whatever this was. I didn't like not having any control, only the ability to observe. I didn't like the last dream at all. I could never imagine how it would be like to discover I was in a coma. It didn't seem Videl handled the situation very well either. There was one thing that bothered me though.

"What is the eternal archives?" I heard a slight chuckle, "I had a feeling you were going to ask me that. To put it plainly it is a library. The only difference is you can't get out till you find what you are looking for. Oh and only guardians can enter."

Well that answered that, sort of. "So when do the next dream start or better yet, when do I get out of here?" If I had a body I would have been pacing the boredom involved in no sight or feeling was excruciating.

"That is up to Videl. She has to find a balance in order to insure she will not go insane."

The very next moment I was staring into Videl's eyes, stark determination written on her face. The fight position she was in was not of a friendly spar but of intent, the intent to kill. I was in control of my body but not of my mind. My intentions were clear. I was to destroy her with everything in my being. I was torn between two separate personas, the one in Videl's dream and my own. As much as I wanted to stand down I knew that was impossible. This was something only Videl could stop.

I could feel the air resistance on my fist as I swung through the air. The look of desperation on Videl's face as her defense faltered. The crushing impact against her face, every detail of the increasing damage. The follow through left behind any questions as to the result. Her head tilting back in a sickening manner as her jaw breaks loss from its proper location. The downward motion of the blow knocking her legs out from underneath leaving her unguarded.

A quick knee to her stomach pushed her back level with my face and I could clearly see the carnage inflicted on the first blow. Her eye was swollen shut as well as her nose crushed into an odd angle. Her mouth was off hinge leaving the belief that she was struck multiple times and not just once. My knee finished its assent and with a downward thrust of my elbow, she crumpled to the ground. I can hear her shallow breathing. This was the only thing that indicated she was still alive.

"Do you understand now Videl?! Do you understand just how much you are outclassed?! You are nothing?! You can't even lift a finger and I only hit you 3 times! You think that you can help me! I could have killed you with a blink of an eye…"

No words came from Videl as the scene ended leaving behind the impact on both myself and Videl. I wanted to scream. The carnage and complete disregard of Videl's safety burned into my very soul. I knew I could never do anything like that to Videl in real life but I could take no comfort in that fact. "She needed to understand the extent of power others have…"

I refused to respond, I knew it was the reason but it could have been achieved some other way.

"You tried the other way and the bond knows this. Her limits stem from ignorance and only an extreme lesson could change anything."


	26. Insanity

"Videl…"

"Videl?"

"Hey Videl! You need to wake up! If the teacher catches you sleeping again you know he will give you detention!"

Videl's eyes slowly opened. She looked about the room at the blurred surroundings. _Was it only a dream? _Vision slowly cleared revealing a clearly worried Erasa. _What is wrong with me this is the 3__rd__ time this week that I have been caught sleeping. _

"Videl, you ok? You look really out of it." Erasa slowly raised her hand to Videl's forehead. Videl slowly backed her head away. Sleep had not completely left the blue eyed woman completely and the realization of Erasa's intentions had not yet penetrated the haze. When Videl finally realized who and what her best friend was doing backing away seemed foolish and allowed the simple contact, but only for a moment before rolling her eyes, "I don't have a fever Erasa. Just had some weird dreams."

Erasa perked up at the news of the possibility of some interesting new gossip. It seemed as though any chance the blonde had at some new bit of information regarding her very distant friend was top priority as well as Videl's dreams being always of the highest demand. "Really? What about?" Erasa asked, while trying to sound slightly less than completely interested and failing miserably. Videl smirked knowing full well of her best friend's intentions. "Sorry Erasa my dreams are not the business of the local gossip establishment. Besides I can't quite remember what it was about…" It wasn't a complete lie. The dream had almost left her but the emotions and the persons involved were still very fresh in her mind.

Trying not to be completely obvious, to avoid another embarrassing question from the blonde, Videl spied out of the corner of her eye a worried look of the ever elusive Gohan. _Does he suspect something? Great that is all I need, the one I suspect of hiding secrets suspecting me of hiding secrets…I should be the only one suspecting anything from anyone! _For several weeks the popular high school teenagers hot priority has been to discover what exactly the tall black eyed boy had been hiding. Not that it was unusual for someone to keep their secrets it was just something that Videl loved to do. Information was power and she wanted it all, well at least that was what she told herself. She couldn't possibly be feeling something foreign and interpreting it as a desire for information and not a desire for intimacy right?

"Ow…"

"Videl?"

"Nothing…Just a slight headache Erasa." Well that's what Videl got for taking a nap in the afternoon. _I never get headaches…Now that does it. Now I am sure everyone suspects something. I have got to get out of here. _

In an instant a bright flash of light invades Videl's senses. Videl's eyes shot open as her fists slam on the desk all attention in the class immediately focused on her. "Sorry…Can I be excused I have a really bad headache." With a nod of the teachers head Videl left the room. _No it was just a dream…The image wasn't real I refuse to believe it…_

Turning around suddenly before reaching the girls restroom Videl runs into a solid human form. "What the…Gohan?" A look of confusion was turned into a look of disgust as her earlier suspicions were proven right. _Now he is worried about me…._Another roll of her eyes and a deep sigh were seen and heard by the very apologetic Gohan. After all he did just knock over the very woman he was in a hurry to find.

"Sorry I was a little worried back there and asked if I could be excused to check on you." Gohan smiled warmly at a visibly shaken Videl, well shaken to Gohan but annoyed and shaking with anger was more likely. With a hand outstretched Gohan helped Videl off the tiled floor of the school hallway. Videl quickly and with great difficulty seemed to stuff the urge to lash out and with as much will power said, "I just had a bad dream…" After being rescued from the floor Videl immediately pushed the hand away and turned around to avoid allowing this stranger to see the developing blush on her face. Stranger is a little harsh but a truth in her eyes nothing concrete was known about this person other than a name. If a name tag was placed on a person on the street does that no longer make him a stranger?

"Really? It wasn't about me was it?" Gohan said in a very suspicious tone, Videl was surprised at first and with one look at Gohan playful features knew that he was only playing around. If she wasn't turned around at the moment of questioning she would have noticed the unusual amount of suspicion accented in his facial features. Continuing her walk towards the bathroom passing Gohan in the hallway, "No it was not about you…" For one instant it seemed as though she was about to tell him but then Videl stopped suddenly earning a confused look from Gohan, then turned around to face the boy once more.

In one instant the confused looked turned to shock. Gohan's eyes widened as one sudden act ripped away any ability to talk or move. This one action would define everything that would come. Videl fell to her knees a recognizable sting of tears burning to be set free from their confindes of a very stubborn girl. A moment of disbelief and then realization, _No it was just a dream! This can't be happening! _"Gohan! No!" The atmosphere around the couple had turned to despair as the gleam of steel could be seen even in the most poorly lit room. A familiar sword pierced through Gohan's chest, one that had many occasion seen the blood of a common enemy had taken revenge on its once companion.

"Monkey boy let his guard down with his little girlfriend."

_Not again! Please not again!_

Videl instincts and memories of times past rushed into the forefront of her mind giving her the strength to break through the paralyzing fear. Pushing herself off the floor she ran forward in an attempt to catch the falling body of a once potential lover, as she had failed to do in a seemingly real dream, only to find the distance between them grow. Videl's aura exploded in a frenzy of white light and throwing herself forward in a final attempt to hold this wonderful stranger. With her energy spent and unable to catch up, Videl fell to the ground. Closing her eyes to relieve the sting she quickly opened them to find herself in a hallway she had never left, but with tears still prevalent and the salty irritation leaving no denying the truth that the prideful Videl had been crying, not for her proud city or the loss of her family but for a perfect stranger. A stranger she was sure she had seen lost not once but twice.

Picking herself off the floor she once again walked towards the bathroom with a new goal. She needed to remove her obvious signs of weakness. Looking around the hallway the obvious signs of life were removed and the feeling of loneliness began to overcome her senses. _Stop it you're not a child…_Even in trying to convince her mind that there was nothing wrong she quicken the pace unconsciously. The door could be seen up ahead and the rate at which Videl was headed towards the door could be construed as in a bit of a panic.

Realizing just how fast she was heading for the girls restroom she slowed down and let out a short giggle, the type when you realize that you were being quite foolish. It only lasted for a second but her senses were kicked up and she looked around to make sure that her performance was not on display. Satisfied that all was well she pushed open the door.

A sudden bright light assaulted her eyes. She quickly adjusted to the new distinct glare of the sun and quickly sneezed as additional reaction to the sudden change in setting. Turning around believing that she may not have stepped through a restroom door but in fact an emergency exit finding to her shock there was no longer a door or a school for that matter anywhere in site.

The flowers and the scent of pollen allowed her to come to the conclusion she was no longer in the city but far way in the country. Videl's fascination came to an end when she noticed a small child she could only estimate to be around 4 or 5 crying hard. "Daddy…" This was all Videl could understand from the wailing child. "Daddy, No! Stop hurting my Daddy!" She turned around to possibly look at what the child was referring to and got a glimpse of a man beaten and bloody on the floor with his hand out speaking too softly for Videl to hear. Though the sound was not reaching her the present atmosphere warned her of the danger that the boy as well as herself faced.

Then she saw it, a tall man with black flowing hair wobbling uncontrollably towards herself and the small child. The armor he was wearing was badly damaged in the chest and one of the man's hands were cradled in a testament to the pain that was recently inflicted. The man speed increased and the danger level escalated forcing Videl to close her eye in anticipation of the punishment to come.

Then one by one multiple images came, images both horrible and grand. They came with such ferocity that Videl could only scream as the images tore into her very being and threatened to drive her insane. The victim of unknown enemies and their victims as well as the beautiful images of peaceful times in her stranger's life came in and out of view. Then with one final scream it ended. Nothingness prevailed as she opened her eyes to find herself in an empty hallway once again.

Panic was something that Videl was not accustom to. The feeling of helplessness and apprehension was not something that Videl ever want to experience. Looking around the hallway she glanced around before noticing a shadowy figure closing in. In the distance, she knew to be a little more than the length of what the hallway should be, the figure became a little clearer. In her panicked state she slowly backed away before running into a wall that was not previously there. Closing her eyes in preparation of a new horror that she believed would soon come, Videl stood waiting for the figure to reach her.

Over and over she repeated in her mind that she would not scream. She could feel the presence of the figure looming in front of her. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and a brief shutter was stifled quickly before opening her eyes and swinging with all her might. Her fist was easily caught. Startled she focused on the man in front of her before she recognized the face she was staring at. "Gohan?"

"Videl, you need to wake up. You have had enough. Please just wake up…"


	27. A Little Help

I guess it would be easier to ignore all that happened in what we have grudgingly called our dreamscape. That fact remains that the information gathered by both of us still reaches out for clarification and renewal. Videl and I saw things and felt things that were not our own and were too embarrassed at the time to talk about. When looking back it was not such a good idea for leaving it for later. I have come to the conclusion that this would have been easier to talk about had I written it down while there was time or when I had nothing better to do than to wait for Videl to wake up.

I woke up almost two weeks after the explosion in Capsule Corporation that left Videl struggling for her life. I was told that what I was doing was for the best, and that it was to help, but was left with a sense of grief as Videl lay motionless in a coma like state. I could still hear her thoughts at the time and they made little to no sense.

After my ghost fight and speaking with Dende about the experience my time had ended and I was brought back into the real world. Not much time was spent reflecting on the outcome of events to lead to Videl's state, well not at the time anyway. Bulma found us among the ruins of the living room and adjacent hallway. She expressed to me her frustration when I would not come out of my coma and spoke of her feelings of lose and hopelessness. If my experiences had not prepared me for her words I might have broken down in dread as she laid her thoughts on me.

I woke up on a medical bed with several wires attached to me either to record my vitals or for nourishment. I sighed as I realized that I was once again in so many days being treated for injuries both mental and physical. I guess when you really think about it in every major engagement other than my encounter with the androids and cell I have been injured and healed several times. From Raditz, where I was knocked unconscious and left in the wilderness, to the events on Namek, whenever there was a fight I was injured and healed then left for dead only to be picked up with magical beans or miracle regeneration chambers.

The light in the room was dim and I assumed that their purpose was more for doctor's visibility than my comfort. Only a person in a coma would have been able to sleep in such conditions. I don't quite remember my motivation for getting up and trying to leave the room, but I am assuming that I need to use the head.

"Gohan…"

I turned around as I almost reached the door, "Bulma." I never even noticed that she was in the room. She was curled up in a blanket and sprawled out on a very uncomfortable looking hospital chair. I had never seen such a vibrant woman be reduced to a shadow of their former self. Her voice was dry and cracked with an added depth of sorrow. My heart went out to the sight. "Gohan, I was so worried. I had lost hope." Her head fell down in shame at her loss of hope. "Can you forgive me?"

I walked up to her slowly and wrapping my arms securely around her form embracing her. She returned the embrace with such force. I almost believed she thought I wasn't real. When the hug ended I retreated back toward the door. "Their gone…Everyone that I cared about is gone…" At first I thought that she meant Trunks and Vegeta. That is until I walked out the door into a demolished hallway exposing the city beyond. City…That was what it was called. Now it was just a shell with no life for miles, another price for my failure. I returned not a moment later into the room I had once vacated.

"Bulma? Where's Videl?" I was almost afraid to ask the question. Thoughts of her deformed mess after being thrown across the room were ever present in my mind. Bulma gave a small smile and pointed to the room adjacent to the one presently occupied. Turning to find her I was stopped by Bulma's question, "You like her don't you…" It could have been a statement but I didn't reply so I am sure that she took it as confirmation.

When I walked into Videl's room I had prepared myself for the worst. After seeing my godmother in a crumpled ruin I could only expect everyone else to be the same way. I was pleasantly surprised to find that her injuries were light and only a pale visage was in front of me. It was far more pleasing to the sight than when she was in the hospital due to a gunshot wound. The same equipment was on her person and the steady beep of the device echoed in the cold room. My mind was full of her unconscious thoughts. I could barely make out words and when I closed my eyes to alleviate an oncoming headache I could see visions of Videl in uncountable situations. I couldn't make heads or tails of the information given.

I placed my hand on her forehead for a reason that I could not explain. She was cold to the touch and looked frail not even close to the image of her that she so often portrays to everyone. I turned my head to the sound of the door opening. Bulma walked through the door and stood on the other side of the bed. While looking at Videl she said, "You need to gather up Videl and leave…"

I opened my mouth to protest but she just shook her head in response. "He said he would be back. He said that he will rid the planet of all life and then have one final laugh at your expense. Almost no one is alive anymore…You are our only hope. I don't know where you can go but you need to leave. It won't be long till he comes back for you."

"Ok, then get the plane ready, we will head to the lookout, we can plan our next move there." Bulma shook her head and looked back at Videl. "My time is over. I don't have anything else here for me…" Bulma looked into my eyes with tears threatening to fall. "You must save yourselves." With no warning she began to strip the cords off of Videl and pull the sheets off her body. "Take her and go…"

"But…"

"GO!!"

There were no final goodbyes, only a desperate plea for us to escape. I never asked what happened with Goten or my mom. I don't bring it up with them either. Not that they would admit that it happened…

I only feared the worst and picked up Videl and flew out the door toward the lookout. I could only hope that once I got there I would have a solution to this monumental problem. Only after taking off did I think about the naivety of my flight and landed quickly and suppressed my energy. Sure enough he appeared right above and scoured the land before announcing in a booming voice, "Gohan! I have been waiting for you to wake up! I see you want to play a game! Well I am all for a game! How about Hide and seek?! I will give you two days to hide and then I will come and kill your girlfriend then you!"

He was gone just as fast and I was left with the question of just how long it would take me to walk to the lookout and then climb the tower.

I can answer that fairly easily, with a plane a little over 3 hours. Luck would have it that I landed near a small deserted town with the only capsule shop within 200 miles.

Being around the latest models all my life had given me a great understanding of the different types of transportation available and under what number they were listed. The town was abandoned for the most part with only the slightest evidence that there was ever a fight. The stench gave away to the horrors that befell the place. Scorch marks everywhere showed the remnants of the end of someone's life. I headed towards the Capsule store and picked up the first plane capsule I found. I had no interest in staying in the ghost town any longer than I needed to.

I was out of the town and headed towards the lookout within minutes of arriving. The smell remained on my cloths as a reminder to what I had just witnessed, it was a smell that still haunts me to this day. I tried my best to fly a direct course and avoid looking at the devastation that was sure to be visible below.

A few hours later I landed the plane on the white tile encompassing the lookout. The place had been cleaned and repaired since the devastation incurred on Ginyu's last visit. The scene was deceiving, as a complete contrast to the surface below. I walked back into the cabin and picked up Videl ready to meet who I believed to be an awaiting Guardian.

The one I who was waiting was not who I expected, "Erasa?"

She chuckled a little in amusement, "Yes and No. It's me Gohan, Dende." I had heard stories of Kami entering into a human's body to compete in the World Martial Arts tournament. I didn't really understand why at the time and it seemed to me to be a complete waste of time. I couldn't fathom the reason for Dende to be in the body of Erasa of all people. "What are you doing in Erasa's body?"

Dende sighed and turned away, "I am hiding from our enemy. If he knew I was alive then…."

"That still doesn't explain why you are in Erasa's body."

"After you were knocked unconscious…again, he came looking for other survivors. I needed to hide. I tried to locate someone that I could hide in anyone or any life would do. This girl was the only one that I found the sole survivor of the massacre. She was huddled in the basement of a collapsed building. I entered her mind easily after discovering that she had retreated inward." Dende turned back around, "She needs your help Gohan, I can bring her out but it will be up to you to soothe her fragile state."

Dende walked towards the main building. He walked down several hallways and into a huge room decorated in all the finest marble and pearl assortments. He laid on the large bed in the middle of the room, "You have one chance then it will be too late for her."

"Wait! What about Videl? I can't have her wake up with Videl in my arms asleep." Dende smiled as if the answer was obvious, "Just lay her on the bed next to Erasa. Erasa waking up in a bed with her best friend sleeping by her side will help."

"How…"

"How did I know that Erasa knows you and Videl is her best friend?" I nodded my head.

"I am in her mind Gohan…I thought you would have realized what comes with that. Not to mention that I am the guardian of Earth…"

I rolled my eyes and placed Videl on the bed next to Erasa. To reinforce the illusion that Videl was only sleeping I placed the covers over both of the girls. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am ready."

"Good luck."


	28. Gibberish

Sometimes people surprise me. It doesn't happen often but there are instances when an action or a smart comment can really change how I perceive a personality. Erasa was an enigma. She had all the callings of a dumb blonde with a hint of a materialistic nature. Her strength and light heartedness could only remind me of one person. If I didn't know any better I would swear that they were related. I had only met her once and she scared me to death only due to her sudden personality change after a simple sneeze. Never really knew what happened with her. Seemed as though once she understood Tien wasn't interested she sort of just disappeared.

Erasa woke up with a yawn and glanced to her right slightly smiling at the girl laying next to her. I don't think the reality of where she was had fully processed where she was. She glanced at my direction for a brief moment and her face turned from serene to one of horror. "Gohan! What are you doing here! Wait. Where is here?" She looked around, a smile forming and growing even greater as the entire room was viewed. She stared at every detail as a whole suddenly ignoring my presence completely, looking past me looking on towards the exit and the completely marble door and pearl like floor.

I cleared my throat to try to get her attention. She slowly looked over and blinked confused as she looked me over and my attire. "Oh my god Gohan, why are you dressed like that?" It seemed like a completely reasonable question to her. It sounded like a standard question she would inquire if I was to show up at school and clothes she didn't approve of. After all in her mind I was her project. She had her mind made up after my first week of school to 'fix' my fashion. Her questioning look continued and I could see her frustration at my lack of response. I really didn't know what to say to her. Before I could answer her she walked towards a full length mirror and screamed. "What am I wearing!" She collapsed to the floor on the verge of tears. "I must be in hell…"

"Erasa, what are you talking about?" She looked in my direction and waved her hands in my direction lazily, "Your clothes are horrible and I am in these dreadful clothes. I would never have put myself into these…Things…" She got up walked over to me slowly and grabbed my arms, "Give it to me straight Gohan. We are dead right? We are in Hell right? That is the only reason I can come up with as to why you would be wearing…That. Not mention what I am stuck in."

I looked over her clothes and it was the first time that I realized that she was wearing the guardian's traditional garb and not the fashion savvy clothes that Erasa would normally wear. I looked down at myself and smiled in understanding to her first question. I was a disaster. My clothes were torn and covered in dry blood. "Erasa, we're not dead."

She rolled her eyes, "Well of course we are! Why else would you choose to stay in that and I would be in…" She pointed to her outfit, "this!"

"Um…well…I didn't have a choice. I don't have a change of clothes here, and…well…I don't know how to explain your clothes." Erasa suddenly became upset, "well you could have started by saying that this is the guardians clothing and after he possessed my body he had nothing else he could think of to wear! Gees Gohan."

My eyes grew wide, "How? How do you know that?" Erasa became confused, "Know what?"

"How did you know that the guardian possessed you!"

"Ewww! I'm possessed! Get 'em out! Get 'em out!" She started to run around in circles wailing her arms around as if she was being chased by a bee. If I wasn't startled I would have been laughing my head off at the scene in front of me. "Erasa! That's what you just told me!" She stopped her flailing and stopped in her tracks and looked embarrassed, "Oh, yeah…"

"So, Erasa...What happened before you ended up here?" She seemed to think about it for a moment tapping her head, "not really sure really. I was shopping, and then you woke me up. Why? What happened?"

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind. Seems my friend was mistaken." She looked confused for a second and then shrugged her shoulders before wondering the room. When her eyes fell on Videl she ran towards her, "oh my god! What happened to Videl? She is as white as a sheet! Did she not like her clothing too? I can understand if that was the case. Or if she realized that she you can hear her thoughts. By the way, do you still hear her thoughts? I can imagine that it gets pretty annoying." She wandered away from Videl with her head tilted upward in a contemplating manner. "On second thought I might find out that she has always loved to shop but just kept it from me to be mean." She shrugged her shoulders and walked back to Videl's side. "You should really check out the 'Pendulum Room.' That's where I would start if I had someone's thoughts in my head."

She thought about what she just said in looked a little embarrassed at the irony of her statement. "I guess I should check out the 'Pendulum Room' out too, huh?"

I suddenly needed to sit down. All her quick talking in circles was making me dizzy.

"So you are all done freaking out now?" She calmly smiles and nods her head. "What is the 'Pendulum Room'?" I said in the hopes that something out of this awkward arrangement would turn to a real solution.

She thinks for a moment, "I have no idea." And there my hopes died.

"Maybe it has instructions? I know that when my hair-dryer needed an upgrade I got a new one but I didn't know how to use it and it had a really long instruction guide. You see it had so many settings and I couldn't figure out how to make sure I didn't burn my hair. I really don't like the smell. I once wanted my room to smell like incense so I lit some on fire and fell asleep and I woke up to a really horrible smell. Can you believe that I set my own hair on fire?"

I can't really be sure what she was saying so most of this could be complete gibberish but I am pretty sure that you get the point.

"What was my point again? Oh yeah…Well as I was saying the 'Pendulum Room' may have instructions." For all the non-sense that was spewed out it was a better idea that hanging out in this room. I got up and started my way out, "Where are you going?"

"Um, to the 'Pendulum Room'?" She looked out Videl then back at me, "So you know where? And you are going to leave without Videl?"

"Well no…" I really hated that she was right on both accounts. There she was talking non-stop about who knows what and she had to be right about the obvious.

"Follow me, and don't forget Videl."

So I picked up Videl and we walked through endless halls within the layer of the damned, well not quite but after more than an hour of walking through what can only be described as an endless maze you would not think to highly of this place.

After an additional thirty minutes and Erasa stopping every five minutes to 'ask for directions' (asking herself not me). We arrived at a black room with a huge pendulum. It was quite clear where it got its name from. "So…What now?" She looked around the room she shrugged her shoulders. "Great…" Still carrying Videl I walked to the middle of the room to look for Erasa's elusive instruction manual.

It seemed like a good idea at the time but turning around and saying, "Erasa wasn't this place supposed to answer all our problems?" I don't remember much after that line. It became immediately apparent that I was not in the Pendulum room anymore.

The air was thin, the sky was yellow and the floor was muddy. I hated this place in few seconds that I was there. I was not greeted very well either by the locals. "You and your fellow Sayains are hopeless. Let me guess you initiated the Pack without any preparation. I swear, just because you claim to be the most powerful warrior race doesn't mean you can complete the Trust Pack without preparation."


End file.
